To Begin Again
by Nefereu
Summary: Vincent returns from his madness a changed man. Can he make Catherine understand that he is finally ready to share his life with her or are his revelations too little too late? This is a 'classic' piece. Pure Romance; that's it.
1. Chapter 1

This tale takes place right after "The Rest Is Silence" and is 'classic' romance. No Season 3 or angst here. Please read and review. Enjoy.

**To Begin Again**

**Chapter 1**

'Where's Catherine?"

Father, also known as Jacob Wells, turned around to look at his son, Vincent who was sitting up in his bed. It didn't surprise him that those were the first words Vincent spoke upon awakening. Father firmly believed that if it hadn't been for Catherine, Vincent wouldn't even be alive.

Frankly, it now frightened Father to no end to remember how strongly he had objected and tried to discourage the strange but wonderful connection his son and Catherine Chandler shared. The events of the past five days had effectively cured him of that forever.

When Vincent had fallen into a terrible madness and retreated to the remote chamber far below, it had been Catherine who had gone to him. When Father had finally insisted on going in, he'd found Catherine there with Vincent sleeping peacefully, his head on her lap. Somehow, by the sheer force of her will and the strength of their bond, she had drawn Vincent back from the brink of madness and probably death itself. The overwhelming and quite undeniable power of their love had humbled him deeply. Gathering his thoughts, Father answered his son.

"I sent Catherine to off to the guest chamber just down the hall, Vincent." Father informed him. "She's been by your side day and night for five days and she needs her rest. She'll be back after she's had a few hours sleep. I told her I would stay with you until then."

Fortunately, Father's answer seemed to satisfy Vincent. After a moment, his shoulders relaxed and he nodded in understanding. With a heavy sigh, he lowered himself back under the covers of his bed and was soon asleep again. Father couldn't hold back his own sigh as well. It had been a long few days.

After a short time asleep on Catherine's lap, Vincent had awakened, though obviously disoriented and weak. With the help of Cullen and several other strong members of the community, they had managed to get Vincent back to his chamber and into bed. Of course, Catherine had stayed, maintaining a vigil at Vincent's bedside, simply unwilling to leave.

For the next three days, he had drifted in and out of consciousness. Several times he had become quite agitated, thrashing wildly and mumbling incoherently, though still unconscious. Catherine had gone to Vincent then, talking softly and stroking his hair and hands. Each time, Vincent had quieted instantly, drifting back into deep slumber, soothed by Catherine's very presence.

It was then that Father had finally begun to understand the true power and strength of their bond. Unlike so many things in this world, their love was steadfast, an undeniable rock like force of nature etched in stone that could not be moved nor denied. It could also no longer be ignored; even he had seen that in the end.

On the morning of the forth day, Vincent had awakened as Father kept watch. Almost immediately, his eyes had begun to scan his surroundings, almost as if searching for something. Within seconds, his face had darkened; shifting into an intense frown and he had sat up suddenly. Then, his gaze had fallen on Catherine, asleep in his chair next to the bed. Father watched in astonishment as the tension had quickly eased from Vincent's face and body. Somehow, the very sight of Catherine had placated him and he had quickly fallen asleep again.

Over the next few hours, Vincent had awakened several more times. Each time, his eyes had quickly searched around the room, seeking Catherine's familiar face. She had never left him. With Catherine's help, Father had managed to convince Vincent to eat and drink a bit of the food William kept sending. Ever the worrier, William had helped the best way he knew how; by supplying a steady stream of nourishing food and endless pots of tea to Vincent's chamber. They had all been quite grateful.

At last, Vincent had begun to talk. At once, it became quite apparent to everyone that he had suffered some form of amnesia. Father knew he would never forget as long as he lived the stark pain on Catherine's face when Vincent admitted he couldn't remember her name. Mercifully, he had followed up that admission by referring to Catherine as the woman he loved. No one could mistake the way that simple but profound assertion had lifted Catherine's spirits.

By the next day, the worst seemed to have passed, much to everyone's relief. With Cullen and Father's help, Vincent had even managed to make it to the small bathing alcove between his chamber and Father's to get a bath, though it left him quite weak. Exhausted, he had fallen back asleep at once. After it became apparent that Vincent wasn't likely to awaken any time soon, Father had sent Catherine off to get some rest.

Though Father had maintained his own vigil, it had been Catherine who hadn't left Vincent except for the barest of necessities. She had fed him, soothed his forehead with a damp cloth and even brushed his hair as he slept. Unfortunately, it also showed. Catherine now looked terrible, having barely slept or eaten in five days. At Father's insistence, she had agreed at last to rest; but only after extracting a promise to summon her if Vincent awoke.

Out in the hall, Catherine emerged from Vincent's bathing alcove and wearily made her way to the guest chamber. Luckily, Mary had found the clothes Vincent kept for her and Catherine had gratefully put them on after cleaning up. Not bothering with the light, she found her way to the bed by sheer memory and fell across it, immediately asleep.

Lamentably, her sleep was short lived. Within a few hours, she found herself wide awake, restless, a bit anxious, and totally unable to sleep. No manner of mental exercise or deliberate relaxation could soothe her agitated mind and convince her bone-tired body to resume its slumber. Sighing in frustration, she dragged herself out of the bed and headed back to Vincent's chamber.

Father had dozed off, only to be wakened by Catherine's gentle touch on his shoulder.

"Catherine." Father said, looking up in surprise. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to the guest chamber to rest."

"I know." Catherine replied quietly. "I was, but I just can't seem to sleep."

"But you need to!" Father protested. "I can send to the dispensary for something if it would help."

"Don't bother." Catherine countered, shaking her head. "I'd rather just stay here. Why don't you go get some rest yourself?" Catherine offered as she squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

'But..." Father started to protest; but Catherine quickly interrupted.

"Please, Father." she said, her eyes pleading for understanding. "It's no use. I can't leave him yet. Besides, I saw how you were limping earlier. You need your rest as well."

Father gazed at this remarkable young woman and reluctantly relented. If nothing else, he had learned why Catherine was one of the few people who could make Vincent change his mind. In her own way, her will was as indomitable as Vincent's; she was also as stubborn.

"All right." he conceded. "But if you need anything..."

"You'll be the first to know." Catherine finished for him. Catherine didn't miss the painfully slow way Father raised himself up from the chair. In many ways, this ordeal had been as hard on him as it had on Vincent.

As she watched him slowly make his way through the chamber, Catherine couldn't remember a time Father had ever looked more tired or worried. Hopefully, he could now get some sleep; Heaven knew she hadn't been able to.

Wearily, Catherine sank down into the chair that had been her post for the past five days. It was the very same one Vincent usually sat in. For some reason, Catherine had found its stout firmness a comfort during Vincent's crisis since it reminded her so strongly of him.

Her eyes quickly strayed to Vincent, sleeping peacefully as he had for several hours. This crisis had taken its toll on all those who loved him, her perhaps most of all. The stress of the past few days combined with the secret she was now keeping weighed heavily on her. Suddenly, she couldn't hold back her tears anymore.

It had nearly killed her to see him suffering and the fear she felt at the thought of losing him had almost been her undoing. There in the quiet dark, she finally felt able to release those terrible feelings, silently sobbing and covering her mouth to muffle the sounds. At last emotionally spent, she fell into an exhausted sleep.

Vincent awoke once more and his eyes instantly settled on Catherine sitting in his chair sound to sleep a short distance away. Almost without thought, he carefully maneuvered himself out from under the covers and perched on the edge of his bed. Though he'd been quite weak earlier, he found his strength had returned somewhat and he easily lifted Catherine from her uncomfortable looking position. She didn't even stir as he cast aside her slippers.

Eagerly, he slid himself and Catherine back onto the mattress, tugging the heavy covers over the two of them to ward off the night chill of the tunnels. Gingerly, so as not to wake her, Vincent pulled Catherine very close, wrapping her securely in his arms and nestling her head under his chin.

Under the covers, he even tucked her feet between his own, wanting to keep her completely warm. Vincent smiled as he inhaled the sweet aroma of the olive oil tunnel soap still clinging to her skin. Like him, she had obviously bathed recently. Nuzzling her hair, Vincent gave a wordless murmur of contentment as he rapidly drifted off himself.

Catherine came awake slowly, savoring the gentle sensation of someone stroking her hair as a delicious warmth surrounded her. For a few precious moments, she allowed herself to drift, just barely awake as the movement soothed her immensely. She couldn't hold back a murmur of pleasure as a name involuntarily slipped out. "Vincent." she exhaled quietly, reveling in what was obviously the last trace of an exceptionally pleasant dream. At her soft sound, the warmth around her tightened and she snuggled closer, wishing this dream could go on forever. Just then, a pair of wonderfully familiar lips came to rest ever so lightly against her forehead.

Catherine inhaled sharply in shock and the tickle of something incredibly soft against her nose made her eyes instantly fly open.

"Vincent!" she gasped as she became aware that she was now firmly snuggled against him in his bed.

Against her forehead, the gentle lips now curled into a wide smile before moving away after pausing to brush softly back and forth for a moment. Hesitantly, Catherine pulled back to look up at Vincent. Belatedly, she discovered the warmth she'd enjoyed so was actually Vincent's arms locked securely around her. Her head had been tucked quite close to him and the tickle had in fact been the soft down of his chest that poked out of the opening of his own night shirt.

Taken aback, she raised her gaze and her eyes met a warm pair of blue eyes looking back at her with loving regard. Vincent's face was highlighted by a bright smile that actually showed off the canines he usually took such care to hide. Frankly, it left Catherine speechless.

"Good morning, Catherine." Vincent murmured gently as he tenderly cradled her head. "Did you sleep well?"

'Umm, Just fine." she answered, still a bit foggy. "I thought I was in the chair."

"You were." Vincent replied. "But you looked so uncomfortable and you didn't even have a blanket. I didn't want you to catch cold."

"Oh." answered Catherine, not sure what else to say.

"Besides," Vincent added. "There was plenty of room in my bed for both of us."

Whatever reply Catherine was going to make was interrupted by the light clearing of a throat in the doorway. Looking up, Catherine froze as she saw Mary standing there with a heavily laden tray. If she found their position a bit unusual, her face betrayed no trace of it. Instead, she merely paused for a moment before offering a bright smile of her own as she breezed in.

"Good Morning, Vincent, Catherine." She greeted; her face a perfect mask of serenity as she moved to the table in the center of the room and set down the tray. "I hope you both slept well. William sent you a tray. There's enough food here to feed a small army."

Heartily embarrassed at being caught so off guard and guessing Vincent probably was as well, Catherine started to slide subtly away from him. To her surprise, she was prevented from doing so as Vincent stubbornly maintained his firm but gentle grip on her.

"Hello Mary." he greeted genially as if there was nothing amiss. "Thank you for bringing this. I for one am definitely hungry. How about you, Catherine?" He asked as if everything were perfectly normal.

"Yes." she whispered, bewildered beyond measure.

"Well, good. I'm glad to see you're feeling better, Vincent. I'm sure Father will be pleased." Mary replied. "Don't bother with the tray. Just leave it outside in the tunnel. I'll just send one of the children back for it later. Enjoy your breakfast." She whisked out as quickly as she had come in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Vincent loosened his possessive grip on Catherine a bit and sat up as the tantalizing smell of the food began to waft through the chamber.

"Umm." he murmured appreciatively. "Smells wonderful!" He made a move to rise from the bed but Catherine stopped him and quickly jumped up herself.

"I'll get it." She offered. Smiling, Vincent settled back again as he nodded.

Right now Catherine needed some space between herself and Vincent to clear her head. Her heart and mind were still racing and her emotions were in turmoil from discovering herself only moments before in a position she would have given every possession she had to be in only a few weeks ago. Now, after Vincent's recent bout of madness, Catherine wasn't sure what to make of what had happened that morning. One thing was certain; Vincent obviously still wasn't himself. She had better be careful; she didn't want Vincent to do something he might regret later.

Catherine went to the table and made a great show of studying the tray and its contents. She couldn't help smiling as she noticed a small detail. Normally, the trays William sent included delicate cups of fine china for the pot of tea always included. On this one however, was a rather unusual earthenware mug with a picture of a shark on it making a lawyer joke.

Catherine smile grew larger since she knew it was intended for her. It was the mug William always used for her recently when she stayed in the tunnels. Though William didn't usually play favorites; in the past three months, Catherine had become the recipient of some rather special attention from him. She didn't have to wonder why. The answer was simple: Rosie.

Six months earlier, William's nephew, Mark, and his wife Ellen had moved back to New York to be close to William after several years on the West Coast. A chef himself, Mark had opened a bakery and deli that had immediately become very successful and a huge local hit. Vincent had informed Catherine that Mark had spent most of his teen years in the tunnels after the death of his mother, William's younger sister. After attending a local high school, he had gone onto a top West Coast culinary institute where he eventually became a celebrated instructor. Unfortunately, a recent personal tragedy had left the young couple in need of a change and wanting to move closer to family. Since Ellen was also from New York, it had been beneficial to everyone.

While grabbing lunch at the couple's deli one day, Catherine had run across an old law school friend, Amanda Blakely. Amanda had been quite pleased to see her.

"Cathy!" Amanda had cried across the crowded deli. Catherine had instantly gone to join her old friend, giving her a hug and sitting down at her table.

"What are you doing here, Cathy? Last I heard you were a corporate big wig." Amanda had quipped lightly. The two had been friends from the instant they had first met. Evidently, that hadn't changed.

"Not anymore. I'm with the D.A. now." Catherine had replied jovially. Amanda and she had once been close, but they had lost track of each other over the years.

"Wow! Tough gig!" Amanda replied. Catherine smiled. Even though she was an attorney, Amanda never had been one for much formality as evidenced by her ragged jeans and loud, orange t-shirt sporting the slogan "Lawyers do it without their briefs!"

"What about you?" Catherine asked genially, her hand moving unconsciously to pick up a picture of a tiny, young girl in front of Amanda. As Catherine regarded the photo, she gasped in dismay at the terrible scars on the side of the otherwise almost cherubic face. The marks continued down the child's arm and the terrible sight filled Catherine with pain.

"Oh, my!" Catherine commented involuntarily, unable to imagine what evil could cause harm to such an innocent face.

"It's not what you think, Cathy." Amanda had informed her. She knew how bad the picture looked. "Her name's Rose. She was in an accident that left her injured and her parents were killed. "

Catherine looked at Amanda quizzically.

"So what does that have to do with me, right?" Amanda guessed.

"Yes." Catherine replied.

"I work for a child advocacy group called 'Families in Need'." Amanda elaborated.

Catherine nodded. She'd heard of the group and knew it had a good reputation. Frankly, it sounded like the perfect fit for Amanda.

"We provide help to children and families who have special situations that need legal advice. The pay stinks, but the hours are good and we get to help people who really need it. Rose is one of those cases."

At that moment, Ellen arrived with Catherine's order. Like Catherine, she picked up the photo and couldn't help but gasp. Something in the way Ellen stared intently at the photo gave Catherine pause. Catherine quickly introduced Ellen and her old friend.

"Her name is Rose." Amanda informed Ellen. At Catherine's cautious look, Amanda smiled and spoke reassuringly. "Don't worry Cathy. I'm not breaking Attorney- client privilege. Rose's situation is kind of unique. Her parents had no family so they named their business partner as her guardian. The problem is they forgot to _ask_ him first. He's a nice guy; but he has a wife and four kids of his own, not to mention a business to run. His family simply isn't able to take on the task of seeing Rose through all the surgeries and medical care of her recovery. Still, he wants to do the right thing. He's afraid if he turns her over to the state she could end up anywhere. That's why he contacted us. Rose was left well provided for and he wants us to find an appropriate foster placement for her privately. Child Services may have to approve it; but ultimately, it's his decision."

"How will you find someone?" Ellen interjected, commenting for the first time.

"I wish I knew." Amanda laughed ruefully. "I've tried a few things, but so far, no one suitable has turned up."

Just then, Amanda's cell phone rang. "Whoops! Gotta go! Duty calls." she said as she hastily scooped up her paper work. "Seriously, Cathy, Call me. I've missed you." Amanda added as she pulled out her card. "We can meet back here for lunch! I love the Reuben! Anyway, see ya!" Amanda called as she dashed out.

Two days later, as Catherine was getting ready for bed, her phone rang. It was Mark.

"I'm sorry Catherine; I know it's late." He apologized.

"No problem Mark. What can I do for you?" Catherine had replied.

"It's about that little girl, Rose." Mark had begun.

In short order, Mark had informed Catherine that he and Ellen had recently been told they could have no children. It had upset them both greatly and was the reason for their return to New York. But, Ellen had been so moved by Rose's story that she had wanted to meet the little girl.

"I can't make any promises, Mark." Catherine informed him. "But, I'll do what I can."

The next day she had called Amanda.

They all decided to meet in the lobby of Catherine's apartment since Amanda had no office and the deli was too crowded. It had been love at first sight.

Amanda had brought in the shy, little girl who hung head and hid her ravaged face behind her long hair. It was a gesture so like Vincent that it tore at Catherine's heart.

Ellen had gone down on one knee and spoken softly to the little girl.

"Hello Rosie." Ellen had whispered. That brought the little girl's head up and she had stared at Ellen for a brief second. Then, Rose had run to Ellen, throwing herself upon her as she sobbed and hung on for dear life.

Even Amanda had been impressed. "Wow! That's the first time she's ever gone to anybody like that since the accident!" Amanda remarked as she broke into a huge grin. "This may just be what Rose needs! Thanks, Cathy!"

The rest had been merely paperwork.

Within a week, "Rosie" as she was now called had become a thriving, happy three year old again. Within a month, she was spending most of the day below in the tunnels with her "Uncle William" and the other tunnel residents since Mark and Ellen were busy with the deli. Catherine had encountered her in the dining hall of the tunnels one day, tucked in the crook of William's arm. It had become her semi-permanent place over the past few weeks. How the burly tunnel chef managed to cook with her there was anybody's guess; still, it didn't seem to hinder him in the least.

"Catherine!" William had boomed. "Just the lady we want to see! Isn't that right, Rosie?"

The little girl had giggled in delight and thrown her arms around Catherine for a big hug.

"Come in, Catherine." William called. ""Rosie and I have something for you." William and Rosie had made a big production of presenting Catherine with the shark mug. William gave Catherine a knowing wink as he informed her that Rosie herself had picked it out for Catherine to use when she 'came for a visit'. Catherine had been thrilled.

Vincent watched the play of emotions across Catherine's lovely visage with great pleasure. Her face was so expressive that he could almost guess her thoughts. From the first moment he had awakened, shaken and disoriented, she had become his anchor. Though she had been asleep and he couldn't even call her name, he had instinctively known that she was a vital part of him. From that moment forward, she had become his cornerstone, the foundation of his returning identity; quite simply, the woman he loved and the center of his being. Awakening to her in his arms that morning had been pure bliss.

Vincent rose from the bed and went over to stand behind Catherine, unwilling to be separated from her any longer. He didn't miss the sudden tension in her and the way she stiffened as he moved to stand quite close. Frowning, he pondered this strange twist. It was the second time that morning she had seemed unnerved by his closeness. Gently, he reached around her to pick up the heavily laden tray and quickly carried it back to the table next to the bed as he sat down. Deliberately, he slid over, leaving a large space open next to him as he pulled the covers back in invitation. Silently, he waited, giving Catherine time to make the choice herself.

Catherine hesitated for a moment, unsure of this new change in Vincent. Finally, she gave in and glided over to the bed, sitting just on the edge, unable to resist a chance to be so close to him. Vincent's smile returned and deftly hooked a strong arm around her waist. He pointedly ignored her squeak of protest and drew Catherine back to rest against him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

For a moment, Catherine stiffened again and then relaxed. She simply couldn't resist the comforting warm of Vincent's chest against her back. Though she might regret it later, Catherine decided to enjoy this new closeness with Vincent for as long as he would allow it.

Vincent reached out and easily hefted the tray, putting it on the bed beside the two of them. With quick, efficient movements, he prepared a cup of tea for Catherine in her shark mug, handed it to her, and poured one for him. He then set aside two muffins on the plate for her before beginning to voraciously devour the remaining ones. Catherine couldn't help but notice how he ate with such relish. She had always suspected that Vincent rarely ate in front of her to hide his appetite as well as his canines.

Today, he seemed quite unconcerned with showing either; gulping down his food like a starving youngster. It made Catherine smile to see him eat with such enthusiasm.

Hungry, she turned to her own breakfast. To Catherine's surprise, Vincent had prepared her tea just as she liked it: no cream, extra sweet. That fact made her almost gasp in shock. Noticing her expression, Vincent paused.

"Catherine, what is it?" he inquired in concern.

"My tea; you made it just like I always drink it!" she exclaimed softly.

"Did I?" he asked, looking quite puzzled.

"Did you remember how I liked it?" Catherine asked cautiously.

"I don't thing so." he replied honestly. "It just seemed...right somehow that make it that way. Perhaps I remembered without realizing it."

Catherine's eyes lit with pleasure at that idea and Vincent found himself smiling back.

"You'd better drink your tea before it gets cold." he reproved gently as Catherine dug in.

Vincent's smile got larger as he watched her eat; but then, he enjoyed watching her do anything.

They ate in companionable silence as they both finished their food. Catherine couldn't resist sighing in contentment as she sat back, her stomach now full.

"That was delicious!" she said.

"Mmmm." Vincent agreed, cuddling her close.

He cocked his head to the side and looked at her intently.

"You have some muffin on you." Vincent remarked.

'Oh." she replied.

But, before Catherine could reach up to her face, Vincent's tongue quickly darted out and gently grazed the tip of her lips; freezing her in place as he licked away the crumbs there. Shaken, she drew in a ragged breath.

"You taste better that the muffins, Catherine." he whispered gently.

Catherine watched in fascination as Vincent gently slipped a hand behind her head and caught her mouth in a tender but ardent kiss. Before Catherine could even move or react, the kiss was over, leaving her deeply shaken and oddly bereft. Mentally, she tried to pull herself together as she struggled to make sense of this striking turnabout in Vincent.

Drawing in another shaky breath, Catherine decided she'd better put some distance between her and Vincent. Though she was reluctant to, the events of the past few days and this dramatic shift in Vincent were simply too much for her to take in all at once and she felt she needed at least a few minutes alone to sort through everything. Casting about for an excuse, Catherine picked up the now empty tray and slid off the bed.

"Oh, I'd better get this back to the kitchen." she said in what she hoped was a normal tone.

"Mary said to leave it in the tunnel; someone can get it later." Vincent reminded her as he started to reach for it.

"No!" she replied a little too forcefully before calming herself. "No. I'll take it back. I need to stretch my legs a little. Don't worry. I'll be back soon." she called over her shoulder as she hurried out of the chamber.

Exasperated and more than a little bewildered, Vincent watched the woman he loved depart. It actually seemed as if Catherine was quite unnerved being close to him. Lost in thought, he didn't hear Father enter.

"Vincent, you're up! Wonderful! How do you feel, son?" Father inquired anxiously.

"Fine, Father." Vincent said reassuringly. To prove his point, he effortlessly rose from the bed and moved to give his parent a firm hug. Father couldn't help letting out a sigh of relief as he returned the hug. His fears abated, Father sat and Vincent joined him.

"And what about your memory; any progress?" he asked.

Vincent paused before answering. "Some, I think. It's difficult to put into words. I remember faces and places. But my memories have no substance. Sometimes, like with you or Catherine, I remember emotions that are attached with them, but I can't recall the names or the context. It's like looking at pictures in a book without being able to read the words."

Father leaned over and put a hand on his son's shoulder. "I know it's frustrating, Vincent. But you must be patient. Give yourself time; the memories will come."

To Father's surprise, Vincent merely smiled. "I'm not worried, Father. As long as I have Catherine, I know everything will turn out fine."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Vincent turned to his Father, his brow furrowed in thought. "Father, will you answer me something about Catherine?"

"Of course." He replied.

"How long have we known each other?" Vincent asked.

"Oh, let me think. Why it's been almost... four years now. My goodness, time has flown." Father remarked.

"That long." Vincent frowned. Father could see something was troubling his son.

"What is it, Vincent?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. When Catherine woke up with me this morning..." Vincent began.

Father couldn't stop his mouth from dropping open. Quickly, he recovered himself, but not rapidly enough to escape Vincent's notice.

"What?" Vincent asked moving forward in his seat as he peered at Father intently.

"Hmm?" Father murmured, trying vainly to appear nonchalant.

"Come now, Father; first Catherine and now you. What is it about the two of us being physically close that seems to unnerve everyone? How can I understand if I can't remember and no one will tell me? Please, I must know." Vincent pleaded.

Seeing Vincent's agitation, Father relented, but chose his words carefully. "I'll tell you what I know. While I've always thought that you and I have a better relationship than most fathers and sons, I am not privy to all the things that have happened between you and Catherine. What I do know is that there has always been a reticence between you both in pursuing your relationship beyond a certain point. Your relationship with Catherine has been quite difficult at times and the two of you have faced major obstacles." Father decided not to mention that he was a major contributor to those difficulties and obstacles. Silently, he vowed that was all in the past.

Vincent digested the information for a time. Then, his body stiffened and his face took on a rather dark look.

"There someone else." he said softly, his voice almost a growl.

"What?" Father cried, truly shocked Vincent could have drawn such an erroneous conclusion. "Absolutely not! Catherine is _devoted _to you, Vincent. How could you even think such a thing? The obstacles I was referring to are because of Catherine's position. She's an Assistant District Attorney and she's very dedicated. Unfortunately, that means she works very hard at what she does. In her own way, Catherine protects those Above as much as you have protected us."

The irony that he was now adamantly defending Catherine was not lost on Father; still, he couldn't help feeling a touch of outrage on her behalf. Wisely, Father decided not to elaborate on the danger Catherine's job put her in. He wasn't sure his son was quite ready or healthy enough to hear all the details of his past just yet.

The tension in Vincent eased as a weight seemed to be lifted off of him. He could tolerate Catherine being dedicated to her job; given the care and concern she'd shown for him, he had no doubt she would feel the same about her work. A rival, however, was another matter entirely. Frankly, that notion didn't sit well with Vincent at all.

Out in the tunnel, Catherine dragged in a breath of much needed air. The unusual way Vincent had been acting all morning had both thrilled and unnerved her. It was as if her most secret dreams had been granted; but Catherine couldn't help fearing that she might pay hefty toll for them later. Who knew how long Vincent's new attitude would last and how he might feel once his memory truly returned? She vowed to herself not to let anything happen that could later give Vincent an excuse to push her away. The irony of her situation wasn't lost on Catherine either. It seemed now _she_ was the one who would have to proceed with caution. Feeling a bit surer of herself, she headed to the kitchen to give William his tray and her warm thanks his good food during the crisis.

After visiting with William, Catherine slowly made her way back to Vincent's chamber. On the way, she encountered the ever helpful Mary.

"Oh, Catherine, I'm glad I found you, dear. I took the liberty of washing your regular clothes for you and have got them right here. I know you'll need them when you start back Above." she informed Catherine with her usual smile.

Catherine tried to smile in response, but just couldn't seem to manage it. The sight of her 'normal' clothes brought Catherine crashing back to reality with a monumental thud. After nearly a week in the tunnels, Catherine realized she wasn't very anxious to rush back to that hectic life.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Though Vincent's illness had been extremely stressful, Catherine had never once felt truly alone. Each and every day, she had been surrounded by the love and care of her tunnel family. It was one of the few things that had gotten her through the difficult experience.

Staying in her tunnel gown, Catherine left her "Above" clothes in the guest chamber and made her way back towards Vincent. She was in no hurry to return to her apartment though it had been a week since she'd been home or to her office. It was Sunday morning and she could still afford to spend a few more hours Below.

"You know, Vincent, it occurs to me that you are probably asking the wrong person about your relationship with Catherine." Father observed.

"Perhaps. But if Catherine's behavior this morning is any indication, I may have trouble getting any answers." Vincent responded dryly.

"Nevertheless, you should try." Father countered as he rose. "I'll leave you to discuss it with her, then. If you need me, I'll be in my chamber resting."

Vincent hugged his parent again and watched him depart. Heaving a sigh, he settled back to wait for Catherine. Catherine soon returned and smiled to see Vincent up and around.

"You're up! That's wonderful." She exclaimed as she ran to hug him. Tenderly, Vincent returned her hug and would have pulled her onto his lap; but Catherine deftly slipped from his embrace and sat on the bed. Frustrated again, Vincent decided to take Father's advice. Not wanting to push Catherine too much, Vincent stayed in his chair, but moved it around to face her as he sat forward before speaking.

"Catherine, you know I am better. But, my memory has yet to return. I have so many questions about my past and us. You know that I love you, but I need to know more." His words made her smile.

Catherine slid forward as he spoke and quickly replied. "Of course, Vincent! I'll tell you anything!"

He hesitated, and then asked. "Are you afraid of me?"

"No!" she cried. "What ever gave you such an idea?"

"This morning, every time I got close to you, you seem to move away."

"Oh." she responded. Frankly, she hadn't realized her behavior was so obvious.

Vincent swallowed hard as he tensed, dreading his next question. "Is it possible that... Catherine, do you find me...?"

"What?" she asked genuinely mystified.

"Repulsive?" He finished quietly.

Catherine gave a cry of distress as she moved to him and flung herself to her knees in front of his chair. "Vincent, don't say that! Don't even think it! You are the most wonderful and beautiful person I have ever known and I love you with all my heart! I think you are perfect just as you are." Finishing her declaration, Catherine took his hands into hers and raised them to her lips to brush kisses over them as she had that long night ago on her balcony.

Catherine's impulsive behavior gave Vincent pause and spoke volumes. It was obvious at once to him that Catherine actually had no qualms about being close to him. That left only one possibility. He was the problem; still he had to ask.

Vincent gently tightened his grip on her hands; then softly asked the question he now needed answered. "Then, why, Catherine, do you move away from me so?"

Catherine gazed up at him anxiously, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears. While she longed to pour out her heart about their past, she decided Vincent might not be ready to hear everything just yet. She simply couldn't take the risk of causing him a relapse. Cautiously, she tried to answer his question without causing him too much distress.

"Vincent, some things have taken place in the past that made us decide to take things slowly between us. I know you don't remember them, but they happened. I'm not sure it's a good idea to bring them up now. You've just recovered and I'm worried about the effect they might have."

Vincent took in her carefully chosen words, but easily discerning the true meaning behind them. When he spoke, his voice rang with barely concealed anger. "Made us decide; don't you mean me, Catherine? Aren't I the reason you've been moving away? When you woke up, you were fine with us being close until you realized I was awake. And just now, when you weren't thinking you instinctively moved closer. That can only mean one thing. The problem is me. Do you deny it?"

Under the piercing gaze of Vincent's azure eyes, Catherine couldn't lie. Regretfully, she shook her head. "But you had your reasons!" She protested.

"Reasons! What possible reason could there be for keeping you at arms length? Can you tell me that this is what you've truly wanted? "

Again, she had to be honest. "No. I haven't."

"Then, why? Why have you accepted this?" He exclaimed.

"What else could I do, Vincent? " She replied quietly as her voice rang with sincerity. "I love you."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Vincent gazed down at the beautiful woman on her knees in front of him and wondered what marvelous deed he had performed to deserve her. Deeply humbled, his heart filled with love until he felt it might burst from his chest.

Catherine returned Vincent's gaze, unsure of his thoughts. Not for the first time she regretted the loss of the deep bond they had shared.

"Can I ask you something, Vincent? Was it... me?" She asked softly.

Vincent looked puzzled. "You?"

"The reason you held back. Sometimes, I wondered if..." Catherine broke off and lowered her head so her hair hid her face. Tenderly, Vincent reached down to cup her chin and lifted her gaze to meet his again.

"You wondered if..." He prompted.

"If you found _me _unattractive." She finished in a whisper.

Dumbfounded, Vincent stared at Catherine in astonishment. But that emotion quickly gave way to a wave of intense anger and disgust. At that moment, if it had been physically possible, Vincent knew he would have pummeled his former self for his sheer stupidity. How any man could allow a lovely, desirable woman like Catherine doubt herself in that way simply escaped him. From the first time he had laid eyes on her upon awaking after his illness, Vincent had believed her the most captivating being he'd ever beheld.

Vainly, he tried to come up with words to tell her exactly how alluring he found her. In the end, he did the only thing he could; he showed her. Framing her face between his hands, he bent down and captured Catherine's mouth in a sizzling, passionate kiss that instantly robbed her of breath. As the kiss went on, Catherine tentatively slipped her arms around Vincent's neck and began to ardently return his kiss. Vincent growled low in approval and lifted Catherine onto his lap without releasing her.

Tenderly, he plundered her mouth, gently slipping his tongue inside. After several minutes, he broke the kiss as they both drew in much needed air. Catherine's heart was pounding as she looked up at Vincent, her eyes clouded with passion. Never had he kissed her like this!

Vincent looked down at Catherine's flushed face with pure male satisfaction. The knowledge that it was _he_ who made her eyes go soft with such ardor thrilled him beyond description. Still, he could see the confusion she felt as well.

"Vincent, I...I..." She stammered.

"Shhh, it's all right." He murmured sympathetically as he stroked her hair and gathered her closer.

"It's just all been so much; your illness, now this change. I'm so confused. If your memory returns and you regret what's happened, I'm not sure I could survive it." She said, trying desperately to put into words the turmoil within her.

Vincent brushed another soothing kiss across her lips, this one much gentler.

"Don't worry, my sweet Catherine. No matter what happens I swear to you I'll never regret today." He replied reassuringly.

Catherine drew in a ragged breath and snuggled closer as he began to gently rock her in his arms. He rested his head on top of hers as she nestled her face close to his chest. They remained that way for quite some time. Eventually, her warm, even breathing against him told Vincent that she had fallen asleep. Carefully, he lifted her up and tucked her warmly back into his bed under the covers.

Catherine awoke some time later, feeling quite contented. Leisurely, she stretched and was greeted with the sight of Vincent, now dressed, sitting at the table eating.

"Hello sleepyhead. Hungry?" He called softly. Catherine noticed that Vincent wasn't covered in his usual layers. In fact, he only wore a thermal shirt, pants, and his belt. The shirt itself clung to him like a second skin, starkly outlining each and every muscle. Catherine's mouth went dry at the sight.

To distract herself, she got up and moved to the table. "Mmm. That smells heavenly. I'm starved." Vincent chuckled and began to fix her a plate.

Later, Catherine sat back, stuffed. "Oh." She groaned. "William's food is just too good! If I keep eating it, I'll gain weight."

Vincent chuckled again in response. "I think you could stand to put on a few pounds, Catherine.

"Bite your tongue!" She scolded, and then laughed as well. Vincent reached cross the table to take her hand and drew her over to him. Once again, he pulled her onto his lap to cuddle her. Catherine would have gladly remained there forever, but her conscience began to trouble her as she became acutely aware of the time.

"Vincent." She began, her voice filled with regret.

"You don't have to say it. You have to go back, don't you?" He replied solemnly.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I wish I didn't have to!"

"Don't be, Catherine. I know how much your works means to you. Take as long as you need. It doesn't matter. We'll be together again soon."

Catherine looked back at Vincent, unable to share his confidence. To her, it felt like she was being sent into exile. Frankly, she wasn't sure how long she could endure being separated from him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Catherine looked around her apartment later that day. Once again, she saw it much as she had many times in the past few months; a cold, uninviting almost alien landscape. When she had joined her father's law firm, he'd bought the apartment for her as a gift after having it decorated by a top designer.

Originally, she'd been thrilled with its chic elegance. Now it merely seemed artificial and inhospitable. She was already missing the homey warmth of the tunnels. It was merely one more sign of how much she herself had changed since meeting Vincent. Truthfully, the only emotional attachment she now had to her apartment was the fact that her father had originally bought it and the time she had spent there with Vincent. It was only one of the things she'd been thinking on for some time.

Catherine went over to her desk and drew out the list she'd made almost six months ago. On it was a list of changes in her life she'd been considering since then. But, the dramatic events set in motion by Paracelsus and the reporter he hired had sidetracked her. Now, she returned to it, especially in light of the changes in her relationship with Vincent. Her thoughts, however, were interrupted by the ringing of her phone. It was her friend, Amanda Blakely.

"Hello."

"Cathy, you're finally back! That sexy sounding boss of yours, Joe Maxwell, told me you'd been out of town visiting a sick friend. We have _got_ to do lunch at Ellen and Mark's place this week. I'm going into Reuben withdrawal!"

Catherine laughed. "How about Thursday?"

"Sounds good! Now, when are you coming to work with me?" Amanda joked.

Catherine drew in a deep breath. "Can you give me three weeks?"

There was a long pause on the other end. "Cathy, are you serious?"

"I've never been more serious in my whole life, Amanda." Catherine replied.

"But, I though you liked being an A.D.A." Amanda responded.

"I did once. But the past year has been really difficult. I know I help people sometimes, but it's getting harder and harder for me to see it. Every case seems to take another piece out of me and I'm so tired."

"This change of heart wouldn't have anything to do with that sick friend, would it?" Amanda asked.

Catherine sighed. "Honestly, yes. I want more free time to spend with him and my ridiculously long hours at the office are making it almost impossible. Not only that, but since taking this job, I've been kidnapped, stabbed and shot. I just don't want to do it anymore. It's simply not worth it any longer."

Of course, her desire not to put Vincent in danger ever again was also a large part of it. Frankly, it felt good to talk with someone concerning her feelings about the change. Vincent had been too ill and Jenny, her best friend, had been out of town for nearly two months on a special assignment for her employer.

"Well, it sounds like you've really thought this through, Cathy. I'll be glad to have you. We can always use more help. We can work out all the details on Thursday. If you need me before then, you have my number. Take care." Amanda finished.

"Thanks, Amanda. I really appreciate this more than you know. I'll see you Thursday. Bye." Catherine concluded the conversation.

After hanging up, she went to her desk again and retrieved the document she'd created after the case where Vincent had witnessed two young men callously commit murder. It was her resignation. Resolutely, she put it into her briefcase.

After a hot shower, Catherine prepared for bed. As she crawled under the covers, she couldn't help feeling a bit forlorn and bereft. Her silken sheets were a poor substitute for the comforting warmth of Vincent and his bed. Wistfully, she closed her eyes and tried to sleep. More than ever, she was sure she was making the right decision.

Down in the tunnels, Vincent himself was trying to rest. Without Catherine's soothing presence, sleep was long in coming. Eventually, he had fallen asleep, only to be plagued by images that began to slowly trickle into his sleeping conscience.

_A soft voice, "No! Not without me!" Warm lips on his; soft breath breathing life into his lungs. Gentle hands caressing him as he began to respond. Flesh so soft and yielding; warmth, oh such warmth!_

Vincent startled awake as a wave of strong passion shot through him. He'd been having an intensely erotic dream, but he couldn't bring all of it into focus; the images were simply not clear enough. Thoughtfully, he pondered the dream's significance. It was a long time before he slept again.

First thing the next morning, Catherine headed for Joe Maxwell's office. Predictably, he was not happy with her decision.

"Radcliff, you can't do this to me! Do you have any idea how understaffed we are as it is? What do you want, a raise, your own office maybe? Tell me what I can do to make you stay!" Joe protested vehemently.

But Catherine was determined. "I'm sorry, Joe. But, I've thought it over and I'm resigning. It's time for a change for me. I just don't have the heart to do the job anymore. Forgive me?"

Joe sighed heavily. "It's okay, Cathy. I understand. To be honest, I saw this coming. I knew your heart wasn't in it anymore after that case where those two punks got off on that murder charge. How long do you need to finish up?"

"Well, I don't have any new cases since I've been out for a week. It shouldn't take me that long to finish the ones I've been working on; I think I can do it by Friday at the latest. You know I've enjoyed working with you, Joe. But I have to do this." She replied as she went around his desk to hug him. Joe returned the hug fiercely.

"Hey, Cathy. You know I'll miss you, right? I've spent more time with you in the past four years than my last two girlfriends." Joe joked, trying to hide his intense emotions.

Catherine smiled. "I'll miss you, too." Suddenly, her smile got wider as she had a sudden inspiration. "Say, Joe what are you doing for lunch on Thursday?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Catherine looked at the message in her hand. Though she hated to do it, she had decided to send a message to Vincent that she would be unable to see him until Friday. She had resolved earlier that morning to work as much as possible over the next few days until she finished her caseload and could be with him uninterrupted at last. Buoyed by that notion, Catherine got to work,

Vincent received Catherine's message with considerably less enthusiasm. He'd been looking forward to seeing her again as soon as possible. Dejected, he wandered aimlessly until he found himself in Father's chamber. Instantly, his parent knew something was troubling him. Putting aside his book, he turned to his son.

"Vincent, something's bothering you."

"Yes, Father. I just received a message from Catherine. She's very busy at work and won't be able to come Below again until Friday." He sighed in disappointment. "I was hoping if we spent more time together it might help my memory return sooner."

"Well, I'm sure she has a good reason. Catherine has always valued the time you two spend together. In the meantime, have you considered reading over your journals? Perhaps they can help you with your memories."

Vincent cocked his head to the side quizzically. "Journals?"

Father shook his head at his own stupidity. "I'm sorry, Vincent. I should have thought of them sooner. You've kept a journal since you were quite young."

"What's in them?" Vincent asked.

"I don't know. You've never shown them to me. But I can guess that it's probably the things you don't want to discuss with anyone else either. I'm sure Catherine takes up a prominent place in them." Father replied. "You'll find them in the trunk at the foot of your bed." He had barely finished the sentence when Vincent dashed off.

Vincent opened the old, battered trunk as if he were unearthing buried treasure. Reverently, he ran his hands over the leather bindings of the large stack of tomes the trunk contained. Randomly, he selected one and opened it.

_Today, it is one year to the day since Catherine entered my life. While others might have chosen to forget such a dark day, Catherine chose to celebrate with a wondrous display of light. Can it have only been a single year since she came to me and changed me forever? My soul seems to have been bound to hers since the moment of my existence; for I did not know what it was to be truly alive until that terrible, magical night. _

Vincent stared at the page a moment longer and then began taking the books out of the trunk. Shortly, he had them organized into several neat piles in chronological order. Picking up the first, he began to read.

Catherine worked harder than she ever had in her life, putting in at least fourteen hours days. Each day she arrived before anyone else and left well after dark, going home merely to sleep for a few hours, change clothes and return to her desk the next morning.

The only break she had taken was to go with Joe to lunch on Thursday to introduce him to her friend, Amanda Blakely.

Amanda had dressed with her usual aplomb. In sharp contrast to Joe and Catherine's business attire, she was wearing dressed casually in jeans and a bright pink t-shirt emblazoned with a familiar quote by the famous humorist Will Rogers. It read 'Make crime pay. Become a Lawyer.'

Halfway through the meal, Catherine ducked out and headed back to the office. Frankly, she wasn't even sure Joe and Amanda noticed. The two were deeply engrossed in each other's company. She could tell they were both quite smitten.

Finally on Friday, after what seemed an eternity, Catherine wrapped up the details on the last file on her desk. To her delight, she discovered it was only lunch time. Elated, she took her last file into Joe's office.

"Well, this is the last one." She informed him.

"So, I guess this is it, huh, Cathy? Listen, I just want you to know that if I had to lose you to someone, I'm glad it's Amanda. She seems like a great person and I've heard good reports about that outfit she works for. " Joe said.

"Do I detect a note of romance in the air, Joe?" she teased.

"Nah, I wouldn't say it's gone that far, but we are getting together to watch the game Saturday. After that, who knows? I just can't believe she actually likes sports as much as I do!" Joe laughed. "I'm gonna miss you, Radcliff."

"Goodbye, Joe. It's been a pleasure and a privilege." Cathy said softly. Wiping her eyes, she headed for the door as Joe's phone rang, distracting him. With one last long look around, she headed back to her apartment.

Vincent was hard at work with a task of his own. He'd been reading his journals for almost three days. At first, it had been difficult since he had been interrupted many times by well wishers and visitors dropping by unannounced. In desperation he had turned to Father for help. He had explained to Vincent about the privacy flap and unlit candle or lantern that tunnel dwellers used as signals for privacy. Vincent had immediately made use of the information and soon been left in peace.

Each night he read until he fell asleep, focusing all his attentions on the books that held the secrets of his past, and each night the dream returned.

_A soft voice, "No! Not without me!" Warm lips on his; soft breath breathing life into his lungs. Gentle hands caressing him as he began to respond. Flesh so soft and yielding; warmth, oh such warmth!_

Each time he awoke feeling highly aroused but increasingly frustrated. Was this merely an erotic dream he had or something more? He simply couldn't recall enough to be certain. While he couldn't see the other person in his dream, something inside him instinctively told him it was Catherine. That only made things all the more puzzling.

Late Thursday night, Vincent had fallen asleep very late again; like clockwork the dream returned. But this time, ther was more.

_A soft voice, "No! Not without me!" Warm lips on his; soft breath breathing life into his lungs. Gentle hands caressing him as he began to respond. Flesh so soft and yielding; warmth, oh such warmth! He raised his hand to caress the soft flesh of her neck, stroking it insistently as he drew her forward. From the corner of his eye, he saw a bright flicker of light that trailed fires of gold as it fell to the floor unheeded. He ignored it as his lips met hers again and his desire roared to life._

Vincent bolted upright in his bed and blinked as he processed the images of his dream. He jumped from the bed, returned to the journals and began searching for a particular one. After finding it, he flipped frantically through the pages before locating the one he sought. Slowly, he closed it as a huge smile lit his features with joy. Carefully, replacing the volume, he hurried off to seek the one person he knew he could count on at this late hour.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Vincent wasn't surprised to find Mouse awake. He was often nocturnal, just like his namesake. He was quite pleased to see Vincent.

"Vincent! Good to see you! Getting worried. Thought you might be sick again." Mouse fairly beamed as he hugged Vincent who returned it.

"No, Mouse. I'm fine. But, right now, I need a favor." He said.

"Anything. Need a new gizmo?" Mouse asked.

Vincent smiled widely. "No. I need you to take me to the cave where I went during my illness. I can't remember its exact location. Do you know where it is?"

"Sure. By why go? Long way off; Nothing there." Mouse replied.

"Please, Mouse. I need to go. I need to look for something." Vincent insisted.

"Okay, good. Okay, fine. Need lights, though." Mouse stated as they headed for the door.

Unhindered, Mouse and Vincent made the journey that might have taken someone else all day in mere hours. As soon as they arrived, Vincent began looking intently at the floor.

"And you're sure this is where Father found us?" Vincent asked.

"Yep. Catherine sitting; Vincent asleep. Father said so." Mouse replied.

Vincent dropped to his knees and began sifting his hands through the sand on the cave floor. He quickly felt something hard and lifted it into the light for a better look.

"Catherine's crystal!" Mouse exclaimed.

"Yes, Mouse. Catherine's crystal." Vincent whispered while his face lit with another smile as he stood. Carefully, he tucked the crystal into his hankerchief and then placed into the pouch around his neck.

"Good?" Mouse questioned.

"Better than Good, Mouse!" Vincent replied exuberantly. "The Best! Come on; let's head home!" He said as he slapped his small friend on the back.

"Missed breakfast, probably." Mouse sulked.

"Mouse, for doing this favor for me, I'll get William to cook you the best breakfast you've ever had." Vincent assured him.

"Pancakes?" Mouse asked, perking up.

"A dozen!" Vincent promised and Mouse got just that.

As soon as Vincent strode into his chamber Friday morning, Father could sense that something in his son had changed. If nothing else, Vincent's appearance conveyed the message wordlessly. Gone were his characteristic bulky top layers. In their place, Vincent merely wore one of his vests, leaving his throat, shoulders and arms completely bare save for his pouch around his neck. His hair had been brushed away from his face and pulled back into a neat ponytail that actually highlighted the strong outline of his jaw. His expression was quite confident as he boldly gazed around the room. He looked every bit the part of some ancient warrior surveying his domain. It was a bit of a shock for poor Father.

"Vincent, we missed you and Mouse at breakfast. I hope nothing is wrong." Father began.

"No, Father." Vincent replied, meeting his gaze. "Mouse was merely helping me with something I needed to take care of." If Father expected an explanation, he didn't get it.

"Hmm. I couldn't help noticing you're dressed a bit differently this morning. That's quite a contrast from what you normally wear." Father commented.

"Perhaps." Vincent responded as he took a seat. "But I like it. The other clothes were too binding; dressing this way is more comfortable to me."

"Yes, but you must admit it is quite a change." Father ventured.

'And that bothers you, doesn't it, Father?" Vincent challenged, refusing to look away or drop his gaze as he had so often before.

"Vincent, if you have something to say, perhaps it would be best if you just say it so we can discuss it." Father offered.

Vincent relaxed a bit. "I'm sorry. I'm not trying to deliberately provoke a confrontation. You know I love you, Father, but I'm not sure you understand the full extent of what's happened to me. Frankly, I'm only beginning to myself. I'm not the man I was before my illness."

"In what way?"

"As I read my journals over again, I found my memories returning. I was able to recall the events themselves and the way that I felt about them at that time. But, now looking back, it's almost as if my perspective has changed. I don't view them in the same light I once did and frankly, I now have trouble understanding those emotions." He explained.

"Such as?" Father asked.

"Catherine for one. I speak of my love for her it my journals as if she were some statue on a pedestal to be worshipped from afar, not a real woman of flesh and blood. What good was it to read her flowery verses of prose when I lacked the courage to give her what she truly needed; a man to love her and show her the love she deserves!"

"I see."

"Forgive me, Father; but no, you don't!" Vincent responded vehemently. "My whole life I have been filled with self loathing and guilt; as if being born different had somehow made me less of a man and therefore less human. Have you considered the fact that my madness might have been a hell of my own making? I've wasted so much time and so many years hating the very things that make me who I am that it's no wonder it drove me mad!"

Father's voice broke. "I'm sorry, Vincent! This is all my fault. Perhaps, if I'd been more understanding and not tried to come between you and Catherine..."

Seeing his distress, Vincent moved to crouch down in front of the man who raised him and took his hand. "No, Father. You mustn't blame yourself. I'm the one who allowed my fears to hold me back all this time and eventually overcome me. It was my inability to accept who I was that drove me mad."

"And now?"

"Now, I've come to accept myself and what I've done. I regret the violence and the deaths; I know they will always haunt me. But I don't regret that I did what I had to in order to protect my home and the people that I love. I am different but I have used my gifts to keep the tunnels and Catherine safe. No matter what else happens, I will never regret the person that I am ever again." Vincent pronounced.

Father stood and put a hand on his son's shoulder. "My boy, I have always wanted only the best for you and if you are happy, then so am I. If that happiness includes a life with Catherine, then I give you my word I will gladly do everything in my power to help you both achieve it."

"Thank you, Father! I was hoping for your blessing." Vincent replied eagerly.

"Now, enough of this maudlin soul searching!" Father said as he resumed his seat. "How about a game of chess?"

Catherine made it back to her apartment, showered and changed in record time. Brimming with happiness, she headed Below. She was determined to use all of her considerable powers of persuasion to convince Father to let her spend the next two weeks in the tunnels with Vincent. Mentally she began rehearsing her arguments as she reached the ladder in the sub-basement of her apartment building. Little did she know that Fate had chosen to decide the matter for them both.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

If my details are a bit exaggerated here at the beginning of this chapter, it is only for dramatic effect. To any purist fans, I apologize.

Catherine stood near the top of the ladder, struggling to close the heavy trapdoor to her sub-basement. She didn't want to seek any help since she wanted to surprise Vincent. Just as she managed to close it, there was an eerie groan of metal. Instantly, Catherine found herself plunging down over twenty feet only to land on the unyielding floor below. She felt and heard a loud pop in her left leg that was swiftly followed by a white hot shaft of pain. It shot straight to her head and had her seeing stars. After several painful breaths, she managed to clear her vision and tried to rise. Immediately, the pain returned and she was forced to remain on the floor.

She tried calling for help, but surmised that she was too far from the nearest sentry to be heard. Slowly and painfully, she managed to crawl out into the tunnel to a nearby pipe and tap out a short call for help. Almost instantly, Jaime arrived.

"Catherine, I was on sentry duty and heard your message! What happened?"

"I fell. It's my leg. I can't get up." Catherine managed to gasp.

"Don't try! I'll get help!" Jaime replied as she quickly began to tap on the nearby pipe.

The message rapidly went over the pipes and reached Vincent in Father's chamber.

_Catherine hurt at threshold to her building. Tell Vincent. _

Vincent was up and out the doorway before Father had barely left his chair. At once, the physician in him took over and he headed for the infirmary to await his patient.

"Catherine!" Vincent exclaimed as he arrived and kneeled at her side. "What happened?"

Catherine's face was pinched in pain as she took in great breaths, fighting to stay conscious. Jaime answered for her.

"It looks like the ladder gave way. She must have fallen!" Silently, Catherine nodded in agreement.

Tenderly, Vincent lifted her into his arms. "It's all right, love." He soothed as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I have you now." Vincent ran as quickly as he dared directly to the infirmary.

"Good heavens, what happened?" Father declared as Vincent brought Catherine in.

"The ladder to her building gave way. Catherine fell. It's her leg, Father." He replied gravely. "She's in a great deal of pain."

"Set her down here."

Catherine couldn't hold back a shriek of agony even as Vincent carefully placed her on the bed. Tears welled up in her eyes as she bit her lip to keep from crying out. Vincent's face was a mask of concern as he held her hand tightly, all the while stroking her hair and murmuring soothingly. "You'll be all right, my love. Father will help you."

"Catherine, did you hit your head?" Father asked quietly as he checked her scalp for abrasions. Catherine managed a negative shake. "Good."

Father quickly produced a syringe. "This is a mild pain killer, Catherine. It will make you sleepy, but I think you need it so I can examine your leg. Is that all right?" Catherine nodded as Vincent kissed her hand.

Swiftly, the injection took effect and Catherine visibly relaxed. The tension left Vincent as well, now that his beloved's pain was eased. "Better?" Father inquired.

"Much." Catherine whispered in relief, finding her voice.

With great care, Father removed Catherine's shoe and tried to lift her pant leg. Shortly, he resorted to scissors. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to cut your slacks, Catherine."

"Be my guest." Catherine murmured dreamily, proving the drug was working.

Father chuckled, but continued to examine her leg. Unable to stand the tension any longer, Vincent spoke up. "How bad is it?"

"Well, it doesn't appear to be broken, but I'll need to get the swelling down for a better look." Father answered.

"'Does Catherine need to go to the hospital?" Jamie piped in, speaking for the first time.

'Not necessarily. Jaime, go and get some ice from William. You'll need to bring as much as you can. We may have to pack her leg in it."

"Catherine, are you feeling better, my love?" Vincent asked gently as he dared to draw her close at last.

"Mmm, hmm. But that last step was a real doozy." She muttered right before falling asleep.

"Ouch!" Catherine said, before finally managing to open her eyes. Looking around, she discovered she was tucked up into Vincent's bed, her left leg wrapped in a soft splint and surrounded by pillows. The pain in her leg had subsided to a dull throb, but she still felt quite groggy. Vincent appeared, moving to sit on the bed next to her.

"How do feel, Catherine? Are you in pain?" he asked solicitously as he took her hand.

"Not much." She replied after a pause.

"I thought I heard voices." Father called as he entered. "How's the patient?'

"Awake and I just asked her the same question." Vincent responded with a smile.

"What happened?" Catherine asked.

"You don't remember?"

"Well, I was on my way Below to surprise you and I had trouble closing the door. I remember falling, but it gets pretty fuzzy after that." Catherine said, wrinkling her nose in concentration. Vincent had to restrain himself from kissing it since she looked so cute.

"When you fell, you sprained both your ankle and your knee." Father informed her. "I've already arranged with Peter for us to take you to his office later today after his last patient for an x-ray and anything else he thinks you need. In the meantime, you should eat something and try to rest."

"Don't worry, Father. I'll look after her." Vincent assured him.

Father chuckled as he left. "I knew you would."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Vincent sat beside Catherine, the pressure in his chest gone at last. When he had first seen her doubled over in pain, it had felt as if his heart had been placed in a vice. It had eased slightly when Father had given Catherine the pain medication. But it was only when he had finally had her resting comfortably, safe and warm in his own bed, that most of pressure had released at last. Only a tiny sliver had remained until she awakened.

The pain killer had done its work admirably. Catherine had slept through Father packing her leg in ice for an hour before pronouncing her knee and ankle merely sprained. After creating a soft splint, he had resolved to send her to a guest chamber to rest, but Vincent flatly refused. He adamantly insisted on taking Catherine to his own chamber, announcing that he himself would attend to her until Peter Alcott could examine her. The implacable expression on his face brooked no argument and even Father relented.

Vincent had rejoiced as he settled Catherine into his bed. While he hated that she had been injured, he was glad to have an excuse to return her to where she belonged. To him, this was where she should be: in his bed inside his chamber and soon, in his arms. While she had slept, he had sat, watching her, remembering all the times he could have and should have kissed her, loved her and kept her close. But all that was in the past; she was here now and she belonged to him. That was the important thing and he had no intention of allowing anything to come between them.

"Ouch!" She said and Vincent smiled as he went to the bed. The last of the tension eased and Vincent felt at peace. After Father left, he helped Catherine to sit up. "Can I have some water, please?" she asked.

He quickly poured some from the nearby pitcher and she drank it thirstily. Heaving a giant sigh, she looked at him fully for the first time since she'd awakened. Blinking rapidly, Catherine took in Vincent's wonderfully bare, muscled arms and neck rippling with strength as he set the pitcher down again. Fascinated, she drank in his new manner of dress and she stared, ogling him shamelessly. Vincent noticed her intense scrutiny and cocked his head as he gazed at her curiously. Catherine knew she'd been caught staring and blushed.

"Umm, you're dressed a little differently today, Vincent." Catherine said, echoing Father's earlier words.

"Yes. I decided to try this for a change." Vincent replied softly. "What do you think?"

Catherine blushed more but said quietly "I like it."

Vincent slid closer to her right side and put a bare arm around her to draw her close as he took her hand. Catherine simply couldn't resist reaching out to stroke his uncovered forearm shyly as she looked up at him. Staring into her eyes, Vincent lowered his mouth to capture hers in a searing kiss. The kiss quickly heated up and soon Catherine's tongue was dueling with Vincent's. Gently, she put her hands to his face to draw him closer as his arms tightened around her. Vincent finally broke this kiss as they both gasped for air.

"Vincent." Catherine murmured helplessly, her voice filled with longing and a touch of disappointment.

"I know." Vincent sighed as he laughed ruefully. "Our timing is terrible." Reluctantly, he pulled back a bit.

"I'm sorry." Catherine sighed in apology.

Vincent looked perplexed. "Whatever for, Catherine?"

"Ruining our time together! I was so excited to tell you my good news that I hurried down Below; then had to go and get myself hurt! I've ruined everything!"

'Catherine, you fell! It was an accident, pure and simple. It could have happened to anyone. I'm just grateful that you weren't seriously hurt." Vincent replied.

Catherine gazed back at him. "Thank you."

"For what?" He asked.

"Being so wonderfully understanding! I'm very lucky." She said.

"I'm the lucky one." Vincent countered. " You said something about good news?"

"Yes." Catherine brightened. "I quit my job with the D. A. No more long hours!"

"But you've always loved your work!" Vincent protested.

"Yes, but..." Catherine paused. "Wait, you said 'always'! Vincent, have your memories come back?"

"Mostly." He conceded. "Some of the recent ones are still a bit vague." Unconsciously, his hand went to the pouch around his neck, but in light of Catherine's injuries, he decided to postpone that conversation; but only for the moment.

"Father says you should eat something. I'll send to the kitchen." He said, deciding to change the subject.

Catherine watched as Vincent rose from the bed and went to the pipe in his chamber to tap a message. Intrigued, she noted the way his hair was drawn back, allowing the firm shape of his shoulders to stand out. "I like your hair that way."

"Do you?" he fairly grinned.

"Um, hmm. It's quite rakish." she smiled back. "But then, I'd like your hair any way you wear it."

Vincent chuckled as he sat back down beside her. "Even if I were balding like Sebastian?"

"Even then." Catherine affirmed with a giggle. Contentedly, she leaned back against him and they remained that way for a short time. Suddenly, her brow furrowed and she began to look uncomfortable as she sat up awkwardly.

"Is something wrong?" Vincent asked, now concerned.

"No, I'm fine." she replied, but still looked unsettled. After a few moments, she began to literally squirm.

"Are you sure?" he asked quizzically.

"Mmhmm." She replied, still squirming. But her face had taken on a look of positive distress.

Just then, Mary entered carrying a tray and Catherine practically shouted her name in relief.

"Mary! Thank Goodness! Can I talk to you for a minute ... in private? Would you excuse us, Vincent?" Catherine asked anxiously as she glanced guiltily at him. Reluctantly Vincent moved to the other side of the room but couldn't hold back a mild look of hurt.

Mary looked befuddled, but replied "Of course, dear" as she went to the bed after setting down the tray.

A second, later, Mary chuckled and spoke up. "Vincent, can you pick up Catherine, please? She needs to use the privy, dear."

There was no mistaking the relief on Catherine's face as she and Mary emerged from the privy alcove a short time later. Vincent tried to hide his smirk as he gently returned Catherine to the bed.

"Thank you, Mary." Catherine sighed gratefully. "I was thought I was in trouble there for a minute."

"Catherine." Vincent chided. 'I would have helped you. You only had to ask!"

Wisely, it was Mary who replied, giving Vincent the benefit of her years of experience.

"Vincent, dear, there are some things a woman prefers another woman to help her with instead of a man; even if that man is the love of her life. Besides, didn't Father ever tell you that we women always like to go to the ladies' room in pairs?" She jested, making Vincent and Catherine both laugh.

"If you need me again, Catherine, just send for me. I won't be far away." Mary offered as she departed.

"Thank you again, Mary. Don't worry. If I need another ladies' room partner, you'll be the first to know!" Catherine chuckled.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Vincent was amazingly attentive for the rest of the afternoon, plying Catherine with stew and tea before insisting she take another nap. Before long, it was time to head to Peter Alcott's office. Vincent insisted on wrapping Catherine carefully in a blanket and carrying her the entire way. Vincent met Peter in the basement of his office building at the freight elevator. Peter quickly whisked Catherine away in a wheelchair while Vincent waited, pacing impatiently the whole time. After what seemed an eternity, Peter reappeared with Catherine. Her leg was now covered from mid thigh in a large multi-strapped brace that ended at her heavily wrapped ankle. To Vincent's dismay, her face was now haggard with pain and Peter fairly bristled in irritation.

"Blast it, Vincent! Will you please talk to her?" He burst out. "I had to do x-rays and an MRI before I could splint her leg. Any idiot can see she's hurting but Cathy refuses to take anything for the pain! I gave her a couple of cortisone shots to take down the inflammation, but that won't take effect for at least a couple of days."

"I don't like the way the pain stuff makes me feel." Catherine complained peevishly. "I get too foggy headed."

Vincent regarded her in loving exasperation. "Don't worry, Peter. I'll see to it." He replied as he tenderly lifted Catherine back into his arms.

Peter nodded. "I'll come Below as soon as I get the full report from the tests. The radiologist is a friend of mine so it shouldn't take too long. I'll be there shortly."

Wearily, Catherine nestled her face into the snug crook of Vincent's neck as he carried her back to his chamber. The warm pelage at his neck tickled her nose and she burrowed closer, seeking comfort.

When they returned, they found Mary and Rebecca waiting for them.

"You're back, good. I hope everything went well." Mary greeted them.

"Peter is still waiting for all the test results." Vincent informed them as he put Catherine down on the bed. "He's coming Below as soon as he can."

"Excellent. That should give Rebecca and me just enough time to help Catherine freshen up and get her settled for the night." Mary commented.

Vincent started to object, but Catherine interrupted him. "That sounds heavenly, Mary. I'd really appreciate it." Vincent grumbled a bit, but allowed Mary and Rebecca to sweep Catherine away to his bathing chamber. Later, the trio emerged and Vincent was quite pleased to see Catherine attired in one of his softest linen shirts. The sleeves were rolled up and it hung down just enough to cover the top of Catherine's splint.

"I hope you don't mind, Vincent." Rebecca spoke up. We borrowed one of your shirts for Catherine. We were afraid a longer gown might get tangled or pull on her splint and hurt her. Your shirt is just the right length."

"Absolutely not, Rebecca. Catherine can have anything of mine she likes."

Catherine looked at him, wide eyed in surprise. Had Vincent actually just _flirted _with her? Almost as if he could read her thoughts, he gave her a teasing wink and her mouth dropped open in shock. He was flirting!

"Close your mouth, sweet Catherine." He replied jauntily as he scooped her up and returned her to his bed, placing the pillows around her leg. "You'll catch flies."

Rebecca and Mary both laughed heartily. "I think that's our cue to leave, Mary."

"I agree."

"Thank you, both." Catherine spoke up, suddenly remembering her manners.

"Anytime, dear." Mary assured them. "We're just a tap away."

As the two women departed, Vincent sat on the bed, facing Catherine. "Are you all right, love?" He asked as he lifted her hand and brought it to his lips. Catherine blinked as Vincent referred to her as his love.

"Yes. Soaking in the bath helped some." she said. Vincent's head jerked up abruptly.

"Peter and Father are coming." He informed her. The two physicians soon appeared in the doorway.

The look on Peter's face wasn't encouraging. "Uh, oh. Why do do I think this news isn't good?" Catherine asked nervously.

"It's not that bad." Peter said as he took a seat. "Jacob was right; nothing is broken and your knee is just sprained."

"But?" she added, knowing there must be more.

Peter sighed. "Your ankle injury is more serious than just an ordinary sprain. You have some soft tissue damage, Cathy. That's the part that worries me. You have what's called a syndesmotic or high ankle sprain." Father's face took on a thoughtful expression.

"Is that serious?" Vincent asked.

"It certainly can be." Father interjected. "Sometimes, this type of injury must be repaired surgically. Is that the case with Catherine, Peter?"

"No, I don't think so. It isn't that bad, yet." He responded. "If we keep the ankle stable to immobilze the ligament and..."

"Hello, I'm still here. Remember me?" Catherine interrupted, making Vincent chuckle. "So what does all this mean?"

"Well, it means you're going to be laid up for a while." Peter hedged.

Catherine frowned. "How long is a while?"

"Four to six weeks." Peter told her reluctantly.

"Six weeks! Are you telling me I'll be bedridden for at least a month?" Catherine screeched.

"Aww, honey. It won't be that bad." Peter tried to reassure her. "In a few days, the swelling will go down and you may be able to use crutches. Since you aren't working for the D.A. anymore, that won't be a problem. You can come and stay with me for a little while and then I'll get my office to arrange for a home health aid for you." Vincent looked distinctly unhappy with Peter's suggestions. His frown had grown more pronounced the longer Peter spoke. Luckily, Father came to the rescue.

"Poppycock!" Father broke in. "Peter, you can't expect poor Catherine to rely on some stranger to take care of her! I won't hear of it! She can stay here Below where we can make sure she's well looked after. I can supervise her recovery myself and make sure her injuries don't get any worse."

Aghast, Catherine stared at Father. This was more than she could have ever hoped for. Father inwardly chuckled at her shocked expression. He didn't blame her considering how vociferously he'd objected to her presence Below in the past. But he'd made Vincent a promise and he intended to keep it.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Catherine's eyes grew luminous with tears as she heard Father's invitation. "Father, you don't have to do this. I'm sure I'll be fine." Though she desperately wanted to stay, she didn't feel right imposing on her tunnel friends for so long.

But, Father would brook no argument. He came to sit beside Catherine and took her hand. "My dearest Catherine, how many times have you aided us in our darkest hours without a thought for your own safety? Let us do this for you, my dear. It is only right that you turn to us in your time of need. After all, we are your family."

Seeing his determination, Catherine relented with a watery smile. "All right." Vincent responded with a brilliant canine flashing grin.

"You won't regret it, Catherine." Vincent assured her.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, I have some news of my own." Peter announced. "Susan and David are moving back to the East Coast."

"That's wonderful news, Peter. I know you've wanted them to return here for some time." Father said.

"Yes. I admit I've missed them." He sighed. "But it's not quite all that I had hoped for. David's company is transferring him to Alexandria, Virginia permanently. They've already found a house there. They'll be much closer and easier to visit, but they won't be moving back to New York. That's the problem. You see, they were the only reason I've kept my brownstone this long. Since they've bought a home in Virginia, I don't have any reason to keep it any longer. I'm thinking about selling."

"Selling? Peter, are you sure? You aren't thinking of leaving us?" Father responded.

"No. But the house is simply too large and it's difficult for me alone to keep up. I'm thinking of downsizing; maybe getting an apartment somewhere. I've decided to cut back on my hours as well. I'm getting older and I can't keep the pace I used to." Peter replied.

"Hmm, we'll have to seal that tunnel entrance in your basement if you do." Father pondered.

"Well, it isn't definite yet. But it is worth thinking about, Jacob, just in case." Peter said.

As Father got up and fell into conversation with Vincent about the ramifications of Peter's announcement, Catherine called him over. "Are you really serious, Peter?" Catherine asked, mystifying him with her obvious excitement.

"I may have a solution that will suit us both." Catherine whispered quietly. "Will you wait a few days until I'm back on my feet before you make a decision?"

Peter smiled. "Sure, Cathy. There's no rush." Straightening, he turned back to Father and Vincent. "Well, I can't thank you enough, Jacob. I for one will sleep better nights knowing you and Vincent are looking after Cathy. I'd best be going."

"I'll walk you out." Vincent offered.

"I'll stay here. I want to talk to Catherine about her treatment." Father stated.

As Peter and Vincent departed, Father turned back to Catherine, his expression quite serious. "Catherine, Peter explained about you giving up your position with the district attorney's office. I know how hard that was for you. Forgive me, my dear, but I for one am extremely grateful that you have. I know that your concern for Vincent probably played a large part in your decision and I wanted to say 'thank you'. But, please don't think that my gratitude was the only reason for my offer. You really are family, Catherine and you belong here with us so we can look after you."

"Thank you, Father. But, you're wrong if you think Vincent is the only reason I quit. I did it for myself as well. I'd been thinking about it for sometime. Vincent's illness just gave me the impetus to finally do it." Catherine informed him. "The truth is I was coming Below today to ask your permission to stay for the next two weeks. I wanted to spend some time with Vincent before starting my new job."

Father snorted in amusement. "Well, it seems you'll be staying a bit longer than you expected. "

Catherine grinned sheepishly. "That's the only good thing about this whole mess."

Father smirked enigmatically. "You may be in for a bit of a surprise, Catherine. Vincent has been... a bit different these past few days. You may have noticed his change of dress." Catherine nodded. "Vincent seems to have discovered a new self confidence and self worth. It's made for quite a change in his demeanor. You may not find him as accommodating as he used to be. In fact, now he can be quite obstinate."

Catherine chortled. "He always was, Father."

"Yes, but he was never so arrogant about it before!" Father complained and then laughed along with Catherine.

Vincent chose that instant to reappear in the chamber. "Did I miss something?"

Father cleared his throat. "No, I was just leaving. Call if you need anything, Catherine."

"Don't worry." She assured him softly. "I will."

After he departed, Vincent sat down quite close to Catherine and pulled her to his side.

"Alone at last." He murmured.

Catherine sighed heavily. "Vincent, I'm sorry to make you give up your bed. I can't do that to you for a _month._ I'll move to the guest chamber."

The grin that Vincent gave Catherine was positively wicked. "Who said I was giving up my bed, Catherine? I seem to recall us sharing it just last weekend."

That brought Catherine up short. She drew in a slow breath as she pondered Vincent's implication. "I'm not sure that's a good idea right now." She said slowly.

He cocked his head quizzically. "Why not?"

Sourly, she indicated the obvious by pointed to her heavily bandaged leg. Vincent merely smiled wickedly again.

"Catherine, we've been through kidnappings, tong wars and plague. You don't think I'd let something like this prevent us from finally being together, do you?" He asked gently."I had an idea earlier this evening, but I wanted to discuss it with Peter just to be safe. That's why I walked him out."

Catherine was stupefied by Vincent's words. Did he actually mean what she thought he meant? "You talked to Peter about us..." Catherine breathed.

"Making love?" He finished softly as he stared down at her. "Yes. In spite of me no longer fearing that intimacy between us, love, I still would never forgive myself if I made your injury worse. Would you rather I have discussed it with Father?"

Catherine blushed scarlet at the idea and Vincent chuckled. "You may be interested to know that Peter thought my plan was a great idea. In fact, his exact words were 'It's about time, Vincent. What took you so long?'. His voice then dropped to a whisper as he carefully drew something from his pouch. "Besides, it isn't as if it were our first time together, Catherine." In his hand dangled Catherine's beloved crystal, the first anniversary gift Vincent had ever given her.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Catherine's eyes widened and then grew hazy with remembrance. "You remember that night in the cavern?" She asked hesitantly. She'd vowed to keep that secret to herself, fearful the memory might somehow cause Vincent a relapse. Learning he recalled what had happened was a huge relief.

'"Yes." He replied as he softly cupped her cheek. "Some of the details aren't clear, but I remember enough; the way you breathed air into my mouth and the incredible way your lips felt on mine." Tenderly, he brushed his mouth over hers.

"The soft warmth of your flesh." He continued as he nuzzled her other cheek and moved on down to her throat. 'The wonderful scent of you." He inhaled deeply as he buried his nose into her hair. "Oh, Catherine." He breathed softly as their passion flared.

Catherine wrapped her arms around Vincent and drew him closer. For a minute, she wanted to stay that way forever, but knew she couldn't let Vincent labor under an illusion. "Vincent, something did happen between us in the cavern, but it's not exactly what you think."

Vincent froze and pulled back a bit, looking distinctly confused. "Not exactly? What does _that_ mean?"

In spite of the heady desire coursing through her, she had to fight back a smile. "It's just what it sounds like."

Vincent looked exasperated. "Well, perhaps you should tell me what _did_ happen _exactly!_"

This time, she did grin. "You were right. We did kiss; and we were ...caressing each other."

"How?" He asked barely above a whisper as he moved closer again.

"I opened your shirt and pulled it loose." She continued softly. I ran my hands up your back as you opened my shirt." She exhaled sharply as he resumed his sensuous nuzzling.

"Mmhhmm." He encouraged.

"You began to touch me, stroked me. " Her voice got softer as his knuckles began to tenderly brush the side of her breast. 'And then..." She trailed off.

"And then?" He urged.

Catherine sighed in regret. "You passed out."

"WHAT?" Vincent drew back again, his face flushed with masculine outrage.

Catherine truly tried to suppress her laughter. She managed to keep it to a snicker, but Vincent's comical expression of offended male dignity was simply too much for her own impish sense of humor. She quickly dissolved into a peal of giggles that had her flopping back on the pillows with mirth. Vincent's own sense of humor eventually kicked in as well and he joined her, falling down next to her in the bed.

"Well, so much for my erotic imaginings!" Vincent lamented. Catherine laughed more.

Vincent slid closer and kissed her tenderly. "Truthfully, Catherine, I'm glad our first time wasn't in that cavern. Our first time together should be something special; not some frantic coupling on the dirt floor of a drafty cave like a pair of oversexed teenagers!"

"What did you have in mind?" She asked provocatively as she ran her hands up and down his powerful arms.

"Give me a few minutes and I'll show you." He replied as he rose from the bed and disappeared into the bathing chamber. Curious, Catherine sat up and waited impatiently for him to return. She didn't have to wait long.

"Ready, my love?" he asked and she nodded.

Gently, he picked her up and carried her to the bathing chamber. As he shouldered aside the privacy flap, Catherine was dazzled by the room ablaze with the lustrous glow of a dozen of candles.

'I'm sorry there are no roses, my love." Vincent apologized as he set her on the nearby bench. "It would have been the finishing touch."

"I don't care. Everything is perfect. I have you; that's all I need." She replied earnestly.

Vincent knelt down next to the bench and looked deep into her eyes. "I've waited a lifetime for you, Catherine. I'll never let you go again. I love you and you're mine." He vowed quietly. Such a blatantly possessive declaration from any previous man in Catherine's life would have drawn her ire and disgust; from Vincent, it was thrilling!

"That works both ways, you know." She replied with an impish grin.

Vincent grinned back. "You wish is my command, my lady." But, what she said next was baffling.

"Vincent, take off your boots." Curious, but intrigued, Vincent sat next to her and complied. Catherine stared down at the large feet revealed before her and smiled widely.

Like Vincent's hands, they were covered with a fine down and ended in thick claw-like nails. "Oh, Vincent." She exclaimed. "I love your feet! They're magnificent!" He quirked an eyebrow skeptically.

Catherine wrinkled her nose as she laughed and this time, Vincent couldn't resist kissing it. "I know it sounds silly, but it's true! I have a confession. Ever since the first night I spent Below, my feet always freeze every time I stay. No matter what I wear to bed, they always get cold. For the first time last week, I actually slept Below without my feet turning into blocks of ice and it was because of you keeping me warm. I've never felt so loved or cherished as that morning when I woke up in your arms, Vincent. That's only part of why I love you."

"Catherine." He groaned hoarsely as he moved to kneel in front of her again. Carefully, he removed the brace and unwrapped her ankle before his gaze rose to meet hers again.

"If your injury starts to hurt..."

"You'll be the first to know." She assured him. "Take off your vest." She whispered softly.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Again, Vincent complied; slowly untying the laces on his vest. As it fell, away, Catherine drew in a sharp breath of appreciation at the exquisitely sculpted chest left revealed. Without thought, she reached out and began to run her hands through the luxuriant mat that covered his rock hard pectoral muscles and ribs. Vincent inhaled sharply as her hand made contact with his skin. Slowly, he stood up and removed the rest of his clothing. Catherine's breathing increased and Vincent bent down to her. Lifting the hem of his shirt, he quickly drew it over her head.

For a brief time, they merely stared, drinking in the sight of each other. Then, Vincent lifted her with infinite care and carried her down the steps and into the shallow pool. He took her across to another submerged bench and seated her on it. The deliciously warm water lapped around her breasts and once again Vincent knelt in front of her. Cautiously, he lifted her injured leg up to rest on his hip as the water took the weight of it.

Ever so gently, he lifted his hands to her breasts and ran his thumbs over her nipples as Catherine traced the outline of his shoulders. Their mutual desire, too long denied flared to life and they began frantically kissing each other, their bodies straining to get closer. With one gentle movement, Vincent joined them as one, their bodies fitting together as if made solely for that purpose. For a time, they paused, savoring the union they had both so desperately needed. Soon, it was not enough and they began to rock together, jointly glorying in the intense pleasure it brought them both.

Without warning, their bond thundered back to life and they were both swept helplessly into a riptide of passion that could not be denied nor resisted. It hurled them both headlong into a maelstrom of ecstasy that went on endlessly, drowning their senses and submerging them in its powerful wake. Finally, it released them, casting them adrift in a halcyon sea of satiated bliss. They clung to each other, like shipwreck survivors washed up at last on safe shores. At last, they drifted back down.

Catherine was the first to find her voice. "Wow! Was that what I think it was?"

"Yes, my love." Vincent managed hoarsely at last. "It seems our bond has returned."

"Is that what you call it?" she laughed weakly. "It felt more like it ran us over!"

"You may be right." Vincent sighed contentedly in reply as he nuzzled her neck.

They made love several more times, though not as passionately as the first. For a time, they floated in the water together, marvelously languid in that way that only comes from lovemaking. Finally, Vincent declared it time to get out, overriding Catherine's strenuous objections.

"We have to get out, Catherine." He protested. "If we stay in here much longer, we may drown!"

She giggled giddily. "Yes, but just think of the smiles on our faces when they find our bodies." Vincent snorted as well, but still lifted her out and set her on the other bench again to dry her. In short order, Catherine was dried, her leg painstakingly rewrapped and Vincent settled her back amid the plush pillows of his bed.

Vincent returned to the bed shortly, wearing only a pair of linen pants that reminded Catherine of medieval braies. Loose fitting and soft, they revealed more than they covered. He held a glass of water and in his hand carried a small white pill.

"Time for your medicine, love." He said authoritatively.

Catherine groaned. "I hate that stuff."

"Sorry, Catherine. Doctor's orders." He replied with a smile.

"'And if I don't?" She whined.

"Then I sleep on the floor so I don't cause you any pain." He responded stoically. She took the pill.

The next morning she awoke late to see Vincent emerging from the privy alcove, tools in hand. "Plumbing problems?" she quipped sleepily. He smiled in response and immediately went over to kiss her. Though muted, their bond shimmered between them still. "No. I was just putting the finishing touches on the rail in the privy that Cullen and I installed for you this morning."

That made her sit up. "Cullen was in here?" Catherine flushed with embarrassment but Vincent merely chuckled.

"Don't worry, love. I made sure you were quite covered up. You didn't even drool and only snored a little." He teased. "I kept breakfast warm for you." While she ate, he continued speaking. "I have to leave you for a bit, Catherine. I need to meet with Cullen to discuss what we may have to do to seal the tunnel entrance at Peter's brownstone. I've asked Samantha to come and sit with you for a while, if you don't mind."

Shortly, Samantha arrived and Vincent set off on his errand. After he had left, Mouse cautiously appeared in the doorway and looked around. "Vincent gone yet?"

Mystified, Catherine and Samantha nodded. Mouse smiled in response.

"Okay good. Okay, fine. Had to wait until Vincent left. Father said don't disturb Catherine, but he forgot."

"Forgot what?" Catherine had to ask.

"Games! Can't be stuck sick in bed without games, Catherine. No fun. So Mouse brought fun!" He quickly came in with an armload of boxes.

When Vincent returned, he was surprised to find Catherine, Mouse and Samantha engaged in a spirited game of _Chute and Ladders_. Catherine was in the lead only to hit a chute that sent her sliding back down almost to the beginning. She groaned loudly. "Not again!"

Samantha snickered as Mouse remarked to Vincent. "Catherine slid down again."

'It seems to be a recurring theme with her lately." Vincent shot back. That earned him a glare from her. He grabbed a clean vest and headed for the bathing chamber. By the time he emerged, Samantha and Mouse were gone.

"What happened to Samantha and Mouse?" He asked.

"Samantha suddenly remembered something she needed Mouse to do. I think it was just an excuse to leave us alone." She replied.

"Good." Vincent responded as he sat down next to her. Quickly, he moved over to capture her mouth in a heated kiss. "I missed you." He whispered gently as he pressed his forehead to hers. "I hated leaving you this morning, but I promised to help Cullen in exchange for him putting up the railing for you immediately."

"It's all right." She reassured him. "I don't expect you to put everything on hold, just to look after me. I know you have other concerns. "

"Catherine, taking care of you is my only concern." He said as he lowered his head for another kiss.

"Mmmm." Catherine murmured appreciatively. "Keep this up and we'll have to take another bath before lunch."

Vincent sighed heavily. "Nothing would give me more pleasure, my love, but I saw Father in the tunnel on my way back and he informed me that he intends to stop by to check on you soon."

Disappointed, Catherine pouted. "So what are we supposed to do until then?"

Vincent grinned back at her as he reached for a box. "Catherine, how do you feel about Chinese checkers?"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Father arrived to find Vincent and Catherine playing yet another game, backgammon. The pair appeared to be totally engrossed in the game and thoroughly enjoying themselves.

"Mhhhmm." He cleared his throat to announce his arrival.

"Father, come in! Catherine and I were just playing a game." Vincent greeted.

Father smiled mischievously. "Well, I have come to join in. Catherine, would you care to play Doctor with me?" He jested bawdily.

"Father!" Catherine cried, trying hard to pretend outrage. But, she quickly spoiled the illusion by breaking into a peal of helpless giggles. For a short time, they all shared a laugh, but soon, Father turned his attention back to more serious matters as he carefully unwrapped Catherine's leg.

"My goodness, I'm impressed. Your knee and ankle look much better, Catherine! The swelling has gone down considerably. What have you been doing to take care of them?" Father asked curiously.

Catherine blushed and bit her lip before answering. "Umm, I soaked my leg a lot yesterday." She replied as she fought down another laugh. Beside her, Vincent smiled secretly as well.

"Well, you should keep soaking it. Obviously, it's helping the injury." He instructed, blissfully ignorant of the undercurrents in the room.

"Don't worry, Father." Vincent promised as he fought to keep a straight face. "I'll make sure Catherine does."

"See that you do. Peter's coming down later to check on you, dear. I'm sure he'll be pleased to see your progress as well." Father informed them as he moved to leave the couple. Wisely, he realized Vincent and Catherine wanted to be alone.

"Thank you, Father. " Catherine called after him as he departed. He waved in response as he exited the chamber.

"Now about that soaking." Catherine replied as she pulled Vincent's head down for another kiss. His grin grew wider as he reached for her.

Shortly after lunch, Peter Alcott arrived. He, too, was impressed with Catherine's progress. "You weren't exaggerating, Jacob. This leg looks much better. You'll be up and around in no time, Cathy. Now, I'm glad I brought you these."

"Crutches!" Catherine exclaimed in pleasure as Peter brought them in. While she loved Vincent carrying her, she was tired of being stuck in the bed, unable to get up on her own.

"Now, Cathy." Peter cautioned. "You don't want to overdo it."

"Don't worry, Peter." Vincent replied. "I'll make sure she takes care of herself."

Peter smirked. "I knew I could count on you, Vincent."

"How about a game of chess before you go, Peter?" Father offered.

"Don't mind if I do, Jacob. Think we could prevail upon William for a bit of lunch? I didn't have time to grab anything after rounds at the hospital."

"For you, Peter, I'm sure William will be glad to." Father assured his friend as the pair headed for Father's chamber.

Vincent and Catherine spent the rest of the day, snuggled next to each other on Vincent's bed. They read, played a few more games and luxuriated in each other's arms amid many shared kisses. Vincent lavished Catherine with love and attention, almost as if he were trying to make up for all the lonely months she had endured, deprived of his affection. Catherine savored every moment.

That night, they snuggled together again; Vincent once again taking great care not to jostle Catherine injured leg. Catherine sighed contentedly, her head pillowed on Vincent's naked forearm as he lay on his side next to her.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Vincent whispered gently as he caressed her cheek.

"Tell me again." She whispered back.

"I think I'd rather show you." He replied as he lowered his head to hers; their soft murmurs of love soon filling the chamber.

The next morning, Catherine got up and cheerily made her way about Vincent's chamber, getting herself ready to start the day. After snuggling for a short while, Vincent had departed to help Cullen repair the ladder to Catherine's building. He'd been a bit reluctant, but Catherine had urged him on, confident she could manage on her own with her new crutches.

The day before, Peter had stopped by one last time to see Catherine before leaving. He'd offered to stop by Catherine's apartment to get her messages and mail as well as phoning her friend, Amanda Blakely to inform her about Catherine's predicament. By mutual agreement, they decided to tell everyone Catherine was staying with Peter for the duration of her recovery.

Catherine looked down with some amusement at her attire. Mary had surprised her that morning by turning up with a boyhood outfit of Vincent's. Some quick and skillful needlework had made the outfit serviceable enough for Catherine to wear while still being big enough to accommodate her bandaged leg. With renewed vigor, Catherine decided to set off on a short outing to enjoy her newfound mobility. Though she knew Vincent might object, Catherine was determined not to become a burden to her tunnel family. In spite of her injury, she was resolved to contribute in whatever way she could.

Catherine soon set off, plunked her way steadily, if awkwardly toward Father's chamber. She decided to take the short route through the bathing alcove, at least for the first leg of her journey.

Unfortunately, it quickly became apparent to Catherine that she had vastly underestimated just how difficult getting around the tunnels on crutches would be. Navigating the small confines of Vincent's chamber had been no challenge; covering even the short distance to Father's chamber was proving to be quite different. By the time Catherine entered the doorway, she was puffing from exertion.

"Catherine." Father greeted her warmly. But in the next moment, his smile turned to a frown. "Are you all right?"

Nodding breathlessly, she plunked her way down the small steps and fell heavily into a chair before pausing to catch her breath. "This is a lot harder than I thought it would be." She managed.

"I hope you aren't planning on going too far. I wouldn't want you to aggravate your injury." Father said, in his best physician's tone.

Catherine smiled, but shook her head as she got her breath back. "I don't think I could manage if I wanted to. These things are going to take some practice!"

Father chuckled as well; he couldn't help but admire Catherine's determination.

Taking in a huge breath, Catherine rose again and headed toward the tunnel to take the long way back to Vincent's chamber. "Well, I'm off again. Wish me luck." She quipped and she plunked along on her way.

Father laughed. "Bon Voyage and God speed." He replied, shaking his head as she left.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Catherine continued her now daunting journey back to Vincent's chamber. Even though it was only a few dozen yards, Catherine was forced to pause and lean against the wall for another breather only halfway down the tunnel. That was where Mouse found her.

"Catherine!" Mouse greeted her enthusiastically. Though Catherine knew Mouse's affection for her was a direct result of his feelings for Vincent, she still liked his warm welcomes. He always called her 'Vincent's Catherine'; a phrase she enjoyed for obvious reasons.

"You okay?" Mouse asked in concern as he realized Catherine was winded. "Want Vincent?"

Catherine shook her head in denial. "I'm okay, Mouse. Walking with these crutches is just harder than it looks. These darn things are heavy!" After a few more deep breaths, Catherine forced herself to make it the rest of the way to Vincent's chamber, an anxious Mouse trailing behind her. She wobbled to the bed and threw herself ungainly down on it as her crutches clattered noisily to the floor.

"Whew! Thank goodness that's over!" She sighed in relief, flopping back on the pillows. Mouse relaxed as well.

"Catherine's okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, Mouse. Honest. I'm just worn out." She sighed, suddenly feeling very tired.

"Okay, good. Okay, fine." Mouse smiled as Catherine kicked off her shoes and curled up.

"Night, Mouse." Catherine yawned as she quickly drifted off, quite worn out by her exertions.

Catherine woke up a brief time later; feeling a bit sore and in dire need of the privy. Though short, the trip had left her arms and shoulders aching. Wearily, she sighed and moved to pick up her crutches and head to the privy. There was only one problem: her crutches were nowhere to be found.

Frantically, she looked around, but to no avail. The crutches had vanished. Catherine was now left with a dilemma. She knew her injured leg wouldn't hold her and she was too far from the pipe in Vincent's chamber to tap a message; worse yet, her need to visit the privy was become more urgent. Torn between exasperation and an urge to laugh, Catherine did the only thing she could.

"HELP!"

Out in the tunnel, Vincent was returning from helping Cullen when he heard Catherine's cry. He was instantly mystified since he felt no real danger through their slowly returning bond, but he still hurried to her aide. He burst into the room to find Catherine sitting up on the bed. "Vincent, thank heavens. I need to use the privy. Help!" She said as she reached her arms up to be carried.

Vincent looked around in confusion. "But, Catherine, what about...?"

"Could we discuss this in minute, after I get back?" She interrupted, glaring at Vincent meaningfully.

Chuckling, Vincent lifted Catherine and delivered her to her destination. He was just returning her to the bed as Father hurried in as fast as his bad hip would let him.

"I thought I heard Catherine call for help. Is she all right?" Father inquired.

"I'm fine now." She answered. "I was just stuck on the bed with no way to get up."

Glancing around, Father asked the obvious. "Where are your crutches? You had them earlier!"

"I was wondering the same thing." Vincent replied, a bit amused by the situation.

"I wish I knew. After my little trip to your chamber, I was so tired, I fell asleep and when I woke up they were gone."

"Did anything unusual happen after you came back?" Father asked quizzically.

Catherine shook her head. "No, I met Mouse in the hall and..." Instantly Catherine winced and slapped her hand to her forehead, realizing her own foolishness. "Oh, no; I can't believe I did that!"

Both men now looked quizzical. "I complained to Mouse about the crutches being too heavy." Catherine informed them ruefully.

Vincent instantly laughed but Father shook his head in disgust. "I'd better go and find him before he convinces himself you need to be on wheels to get around! Will you be all right, Catherine?"

"I'm finished working for the day, Father." Vincent offered. "I'll stay with her."

Father nodded and departed, muttering to himself about Mouse and his almost compulsive need to tinker. The last phrase they caught was "He's probably built her a go-cart by now!"

Vincent smirked and dropped a quick kiss onto Catherine's mouth before heading off to the bathing chamber after grabbing fresh clothes. "I'll be right back, my lovely Catherine." He returned in short order; freshly bathed, mostly dressed and drying his lustrous mane of hair.

"Can I do that?" Catherine asked eagerly.

Vincent instantly obliged, moving to sit on the bed so Catherine could reach him.

Gently, she ran the drying cloth over the golden strands with one hand while tenderly tugging the fingers of her other hand though his hair to smooth it. Eventually, she put the cloth aside completely and began caressing him, running both hands from his scalp all the way through his hair, finger combing it as she went. Vincent gave a rumble of pleasure deep in his chest to show how much he was enjoying the experience.

"I've always loved your hair." Catherine whispered softly as she continued. Whenever you came close to hug me or hold me, I would feel it brush softly against my cheek and would imagine what it might feel like as it fell around me while we kissed. Sometimes, at night, I dreamed of running my hands through it like this as you leaned over me."

The deep rumble turned to a sensuous growl as Vincent turned to face her. Catherine soon found herself lying back on the pillows with Vincent leaning over her, a suggestive smile on his face. "I thought you liked my hair tied back." He teased playfully.

"Oh, I do." Catherine assured him softly. "But I _love it_, loose and flowing; because it lets me do this." Tenderly, she interlaced her fingers into his hair and began drawing his head down. Her satisfied sigh mingled with his throaty growl of passion as their lips met once again.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Catherine and Vincent's kissing might have led to other things if the noon day meal signal hadn't interrupted them. Reluctantly, they broke their embrace and Vincent scooped Catherine up, teasing her playfully as he did. "I'm rather glad Mouse took your crutches, Catherine. It gives me an excuse to keep you in my arms a bit longer."

Catherine smiled impishly back. "Oh, you don't need an excuse, Vincent. I'm yours anytime." The smile Vincent gave at her comment warmed Catherine's heart and sent shivers down her spine at its potency.

As the pair entered the dining hall for the first time since Catherine's injury, Mary couldn't help but lean over and comment to Father. "Would you look at that, Jacob?"

"Hmm?" Father asked, looking up from his meal.

"It's Vincent." Mary elaborated. "Why, I do believe he's positively grinning! I haven't seen him do that in years!"

Father regarded his son with stunned surprise and had to admit that Mary was right. Vincent's face sported a look of impish good humor that Father hadn't seen since his son's childhood. Once again, Father was hit by a wave of remorse at his role in changing that playful boy into the somber, introspective man he had eventually become.

For the first time, he began to truly realize that Vincent had been right about the cause of his illness. Perhaps it had been a thing of his own making; though Father couldn't deny he'd contributed heavily to it. His constant cautions and endless haranguing had turned his son into a sad and lonely young man who obsessed over his uniqueness instead of celebrating it as he should have.

Compared to his current state of mind, the old Vincent had been downright lugubrious! Frankly, Father was beginning to prefer the new Vincent; even if he did take a tad getting used to. His good humor almost seemed infectious.

The two lovers soon found their way to Father's table, laughing the whole way. Vincent had deliberately stopped several times to speak to someone, acting the whole time as he normally would, much to everyone's amusement. When someone finally commented on Catherine in his arms, Vincent feigned surprise; pretending to 'notice' her there for the first time. Soon, everyone was laughing.

At last, Vincent and Catherine sat down. Curiously, Vincent sat on Catherine's left at the end of the bench; but his reason quickly became apparent. Carefully, he lifted Catherine's injured leg out of the way to rest on his lap, protectively placing his hand on her thigh.  
Placed where it was, her leg was in no danger of accidentally being jostled or bumped.

They had only just sat down when a small voice called enthusiastically. "Cathy!"

Little Rosie came running up with William close at her heels, carrying a large tray.

"About time you two turned up." William harrumphed. "I thought I was going to have to send another tray. I'm running a kitchen, not room service!"

Catherine only laughed at William's grumblings. She knew how fond he was of her.

"Hello, Rosie." Catherine greeted the little girl with a hug. The little girl held out her own arm that was also encased in a cast.

"I got a cast just like you! See, it's got pink flowers that Ms. Elizabeth drew on it for me!"

"Rosie just got back from the doctor and we stopped by the painted tunnels on the way." William explained. "The specialist Peter recommended says Rosie's arm is almost 100%! She should have that cast off and be back cooking with me in no time."

Rosie laughed at William's obvious joke and gave Catherine another hug before running off again in another direction. Catherine shook her head and laughed as well. "My goodness; she's a bundle of energy today! How do you keep up with her, William?"

"I'll admit she keeps me running." William replied jovially.

"And you wouldn't have it any other way." Vincent chimed in.

Vincent was finishing the last of the delicious stew when he turned to Father, belatedly remembering Catherine's dilemma. "Any word on Mouse yet?"

Father sighed. "I'm afraid not. Even Jaime couldn't find him. I wanted to Samantha and Kipper to look as well, but we can't locate them either."

Just as they were about to leave, Mouse suddenly appeared with Kipper and Samantha. He made a beeline straight for Catherine and stopped in front of her.

"Got a surprise, Catherine." He announced proudly. "New, improved crutches!"

From behind his back, Mouse produced two shiny poles that had obviously once been Catherine's crutches. But the similarity ended there. The two items Mouse offered her resembled pieces of modern art far more than walking aids. Gone were the heavy triangle shaped tops. These poles had cushioned tops that curved gracefully down to large padded projections half way down the pole. From there, they spiraled elegantly down to a large tip. Catherine was in awe.

"Try them out!" Samantha urged. With Vincent's help, Catherine stood up. After a momentary lesson from Mouse, Catherine proceeded to carefully move around. To her astonished delight, the crutches proved to be very light and highly maneuverable. Instead of plunking awkwardly, Catherine glided around almost effortlessly.

"Oh, Mouse, They're wonderful!" Catherine proclaimed. "They are so light and they don't hurt my shoulders at all! In fact, they're a perfect fit! Thank you!"

"Samantha and Kipper made the padding thingees and helped put on the bottom." Mouse informed her.

"Then, thank you all." Catherine amended, giving them each a hug.

"Mouse did good?" He asked tentatively, turning to Vincent, eager for his approval.

"Mouse, you did better than good." Vincent replied warmly, smiling at his young friend.

But their mutual good will was interrupted when Father loudly cleared his throat authoritatively.

"Mouse, I'm sure that Catherine is very grateful to you for the improvements that you've made to her crutches. They will obviously make getting around much easier for her. But, that still doesn't excuse the fact that you took them without asking permission. To make matters worse, you left poor Catherine stranded without any way to get up or call for help. I think at the very least you owe her an apology." Father concluded.

"Sorry, Catherine." Mouse offered sheepishly.

'It's okay, Mouse. I was fine." She reassured him.

"Knew you would be; knew Vincent would come. Vincent always comes when Catherine needs him." Mouse asserted confidently.

"Yes, he does; doesn't he?" Catherine replied softly.

Vincent leaned close, unconcerned with the gathered audience around them and spoke quietly for only her to hear.

"And I always will."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The next two weeks flew by as Catherine settled quite easily into tunnel life Below. With her newfound mobility, she was soon rapidly making her way through the tunnels. Though her injury precluded her from anything strenuous, Catherine found many small ways to contribute to the community at large. Whether it was relieving Mary during nap or story time for the younger children or just taking tea with Father every day, Catherine soon filled her days full of activity and good company. Father even prevailed upon her to guest lecture several times in his Civics class for the benefit of the older students.

But it was the time she spent with Vincent that truly made Catherine happy. At the end of each day, they would spend several hours together either reading in his chamber or by the mirror pool or simply curled up together sharing the events of their day before falling asleep curled tightly in each other's arms. It was pure bliss for them both.

Peter soon made Catherine's life a bit easier by allowing her to remove the heavy knee brace. Though her ankle still had to be wrapped and she had to wear a boot-like splint, she was relieved to be free of her encumbering 'hardware'. It allowed her to move faster than ever.

During his visit, she sat down privately with Peter and proposed her plan of buying his brownstone herself. She even offered Peter the use of her own apartment for as long as he wanted free of charge. Predictably, her godfather had balked, flatly refusing Catherine overgenerous offer. Eventually, they finally settled on a compromise; Catherine would buy Peter's brownstone and he would lease her apartment for as long as he wanted. Catherine even jokingly asked Peter if she could include a clause that would allow her and Vincent to 'borrow the balcony' from time to time; especially April 12th, their anniversary. Not surprisingly, Peter had promised to find something else to do that evening.

Before long, the fall weather gave rapidly gave way to a distinctive chill as true winter came to New York. Catherine noticed one morning when she looked up to see Vincent had put on one of the characteristic thermal shirts he had constantly worn before his illness.

"Should I be worried?" Catherine joked. That had earned her a playful growl and a warm kiss from Vincent.

"No, my lovely Catherine." he sighed heavily. "I promise you I'm not going back to my old, bad habits. It's just that I've discovered I'm not as invulnerable as my ego would like me to be." He admitted sheepishly. "Although it might seem impossible, even I can get cold; especially working in the lower tunnels." Catherine snorted in laughter, earning her another long kiss as 'punishment'.

Catherine's ankle improved daily. Before long, she was able to begin doing some paperwork for her new position with Amanda. Amanda had the necessary documents delivered to Peter who promptly brought them Below. Her first assignment was a welcome relief from her former cases and a genuine labor of love: preparing the legal petition for Mark and Ellen to formally adopt Rosie.

Catherine found herself positively floating on the day of her scheduled meeting with Mark and Ellen. Unlike her previous almost soul draining cases, she was overjoyed at being able to do something so positive for a change. While putting away criminals had been somewhat satisfying; it couldn't begin to compare with helping a little girl become part of a loving family. Catherine felt she'd found her true calling.

By necessity, their conference took place in the tunnel dining hall one evening after dinner. At Catherine's urging, Mark and Ellen had both agreed to sign paperwork naming William as Rosie's guardian in the unlikely event something happened to them. Everyone else was quite relaxed and informal except William who took the meeting quite seriously.

He prepared a formal tea using his best silver service and even spent half the day cutting the crusts off tiny, delicate finger sandwiches. Mark had teased his uncle that he was as anxious to sign the adoption papers as the new parents were. 'Well, what do you expect?" William had gruffly defended himself. "This is important! We're officially a family now!" Catherine couldn't have agreed more.

All too quickly, Catherine's injury was healed. Before she knew it, a month had passed, Catherine found herself in Peter's office for a final checkup.

"That's it, Cathy. You're in the clear. No more splints or crutches. Just take it easy and don't over do things and you'll be fine." Peter informed her happily.

To say Catherine was disappointed with the news was an understatement.

"Oh." was all she said.

"What's the matter, honey? I thought this would be good news." Peter asked as he went around his desk and put an arm on her shoulders.

"Can't you guess?" She replied glumly.

"Ahh, I see. You weren't quite ready for this yet. I assume this means that you and Vincent haven't discussed what happens between you two next?"

"Not really." Catherine confessed. "I think we've both been putting it off. I guess we can't do that any longer, huh?"

Peter chuckled knowingly. "Don't worry, Cathy. If the past few weeks are any indication, I seriously doubt Vincent would allow you to just slip quietly away, especially now."

"I hope you're right." She muttered almost to herself.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Catherine slammed the door to her apartment and wearily leaned against it. For a second, she had almost regretted her impulsive decision to come here after her appointment with Peter. Now that she was safely inside, she was glad she had. After speaking with Peter, Catherine decided she needed some time alone to think; her apartment had been the logical place since privacy Below was often hard to come by. Unfortunately, she hadn't counted on how jarring and cacophonous the crowded streets would be after six weeks in the gentle, welcoming peace of the tunnels. She'd had to force herself not to run part of the way.

Catherine spent several more hours gazing around her apartment and turning over her plans for her future in her mind. As the last rays of the day filtered through her apartment window, Catherine took a last look around and headed Below, intent on her purpose and deciding that the matter had to be settled once and for all. Resolutely, she made her way to the tunnels to confront the one person she knew could make or break her future happiness.

Father greeted Catherine as she entered his chamber. "Ahh, Catherine. Come in, my dear. I was beginning to worry. We expected you back ages ago. I hope everything's all right. I see the cast is gone."

"Everything's fine, Father." He couldn't mistake her subdued, serious manner. "But, that's not what I'm doing here. I have something I want to say."

"Perhaps we'd better sit down." The tunnel patriarch suggested. Catherine obliged him.

Taking a steadying breath, Catherine jumped right in. "Father, I know you and I haven't always seen eye to eye." That drew a chuckle from Vincent's parent. "Frankly, I know how strenuously you objected to my relationship with Vincent and how much you tried to discourage it." Father started to protest, but Catherine cut him off. "I understand, really I do! You only did it because you love him as much as I do. I realize that now. But things have changed; we've both changed. Vincent is stronger, more confident now. I've changed as well."

Catherine paused to draw in a ragged breath before continuing. "I'd almost forgotten what it was to be part of a loving family, having people who cared about you. For the longest time, it was just me and my dad. We were a family of sorts; but, there was always a part missing after my mom died. Then, when he was gone, I felt so utterly alone. If it hadn't been for all of you and Vincent..."

Her voice trailed off as tears came to her eyes and she stood up to hide them. "The point is being Below these past few weeks has reminded me what that's like; to be so loved and cherished, surrounded by people who care about you. I don't want to lose that, ever. That's why I want to move Below; to become a permanent part of the community here." She turned determinedly back to face him. "But, I won't do it without your approval."

"And if I don't approve?" Father asked cautiously.

Catherine drew in another ragged breath. "Then I'll leave. You are the heart and soul of this community, Father. It was your love and determination that founded it. As much as I love Vincent, I won't force him to choose between us. I love him too much for that. If you refuse me, then I'll go."

Slowly, Father rose to his feet as he brushed away a few tears of his own. "Well, after a moving speech like that I certainly can't say no, now can I?" Catherine let out the sob she'd been holding onto and rushed into the arms Father opened to her. "My dear child, I've come to love you almost as much as Vincent has. How could I possibly refuse? "

After a few more tears, they both sat back down for a much needed cup of tea. "In all fairness, Catherine, I feel must warn you. The council still has approve your request to move Below although I don't foresee that being a problem. When did Vincent ask you to move in?"

"Oh, he hasn't. Yet!" Catherine said with a smile. Father chuckled.

"I see." Father commented, his voice brimming with amusement. "Poor boy doesn't stand a chance, does he?"

"Nope." Catherine replied gleefully. "After all, Father. I am a lawyer."

The moment Vincent entered his chamber; he could feel the tension in Catherine. She was sitting stiffly on what he had come to consider their bed. Mentally he braced himself for the blow to come.

"Your cast is off." He observed blandly.

"Yes."

"Then, you're well again."

"Yes."

"That means you'll be going back."

"No." Vincent froze in place, almost afraid to believe what he'd just heard.

Unable to contain herself any longer, Catherine flew across the room to him. "I don't want to go back! I love you; my life is here in the tunnels with you! I.."

Catherine's words were abruptly cut off as Vincent grabbed her into his arms and began greedily devouring her mouth in a hungry kiss.

Much later, Vincent pulled Catherine close for yet another gentle kiss. They were now both snuggled into bed, gloriously naked in the middle of the afternoon. It was decadent bliss. Vincent sighed contentedly. "I'll talk to Father about you moving Below."

Catherine smiled lazily from her position on Vincent's chest. "Don't bother; I already did."

"Did you?" Vincent smiled indulgently. "It seems you have everything worked out."

Her smile grew wider. "You have no idea. I'm also buying Peter's brownstone. He's going to lease my apartment, but he promised us the balcony for our anniversary."

"Well then, if it's all settled, perhaps we can turn our attention to other matters. " Vincent smiled wickedly.

"Again?" Catherine asked, barely suppressing her joyous laughter.

"Forever, Catherine. Forever. " Vincent vowed reverently.


	21. Chapter 21

This is the last chapter of my story. I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I have. As an extra feature, I'm posting another tale_ Father's_ _Big Night _as a sequel. Many thanks and happy reading!

Chapter 21

Vincent sighed contentedly and pulled Catherine a bit closer, nuzzling her cheek as she slept. After making love, Catherine had dropped off immediately. Vincent was tired as well; but Catherine's announcement of her intention to move Below had left him simply too euphoric to sleep right away. So he had simply remained in the bed, enjoying the warm comfort of her sweet form against his own as she slept.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps in the tunnel outside his chamber drew Vincent's attention. The light, furtive nature of the tread left no doubt to Vincent's trained ear about who made them; It was Mouse. Not surprisingly, he ignored the obvious signal for privacy of the unlit lights outside Vincent's chamber.

But what happened next both mystified and intrigued Vincent enough to get him out of bed and draw him in the direction of the doorway. A tiny slip of paper appeared, slid under the privacy curtain of Vincent's chamber. Almost immediately, the footsteps resumed, quickly fading in the distance. Curious, Vincent picked it up and read the childish scrawl that was Mouse's writing. It held two words 'Dining hall.'

Vincent looked back at Catherine's sleeping form a bit regretfully. He was tempted to ignore the note; but something inside warned him it was important. Reluctantly, Vincent freshened up, dressed and headed to the large communal dining hall. Vincent arrived, expecting only Mouse. So he was taken aback somewhat to see most of the members of his immediate tunnel family assembled there, minus only Father. Mouse, Jaime, Cullen, Pascal, Mary and even the jovial William appeared to be awaiting him along with many other familiar faces. Since they were in William's domain as it were, it seemed only natural for him to be the first to speak.

"Vincent, Mouse tells us Catherine is moving Below. Is this true?" William began tentatively.

Vincent promptly answered, nodding emphatically as he did. "Yes."

Silence reigned for a single heartbeat and then the group greeted Vincent's news with a rousing cheer. "This calls for a celebration!" William proclaimed as he slapped Vincent enthusiastically on the back.

"Just a moment." Pascal spoke up. Though quiet, his voice carried enough authority to be heard over the din. "Vincent, you know I care about Catherine as much as anyone here. But we have rules and traditions that must be followed."

"Rules?" William blustered. But whatever else he was going to say was cut off as Vincent held up his hand to intervene.

"Pascal is right." he responded. "Our rules and traditions are what define us as a community and they apply to everyone. I know that Catherine would agree completely with me. Therefore, I am going to formally petition the council to allow Catherine to move Below."

Several of those gathered murmured their approval.

"Good!" Pascal offered. "The council meets in a few days and..."

"NO!" a resounding voice cut through the dining hall. Everyone turned in surprise to look at William.

"That's not good enough!" the burly underground chef insisted emphatically. "This isn't some new resident or helper we need to hide our secrets from to protect ourselves! This is Catherine; Vincent's Catherine, OUR Catherine!" he continued strongly as he moved among the crowd gazing hard into the eyes of each as he passed, driving home each point as he made it.

"When Father and Vincent were trapped in that cave-in, who was it that got Mouse the supplies he needed and helped us rescue them? When Paracelsus tried to kill ALL of us at Winterfest, who figured out his plan and saved us? When the Plague came; who was it who stayed Below risking herself to help? Just recently, who was it who helped bring Vincent back to us after his illness? And there's more; much more! How many times has Catherine proven herself; even putting her own safety at risk to help us whenever we needed it? Too many! We all know how much Catherine and Vincent love each other. We've seen it ourselves! It's time they were together! I say we finish this here and now; once and for all. Put it to a vote."

"Aren't you all forgetting something?" Mary's gentle voice interjected. "Father."

The silence quickly returned.

"Father already said yes." Mouse piped in. "That's how Mouse found out. Heard Father talking to Catherine when she asked permission. Father told Catherine yes if the Council said yes too."

"Well then, let's do this! We already have Father's vote. Mouse can attest to it." William announced loudly. "We're all here; let's have a council meeting this very minute. Mary, since Father isn't here, the honor of being chairperson should fall to you."

"That's all right, William." Mary answered in her usual gentle tone. "You seem to be doing quite well all by yourself. I'll defer the honor to you."

"Thanks, Mary!" William replied, grabbing a large ladle and banging it loudly on the table.

"All right! I officially call this impromptu meeting of the council to order. The proposal before us is whether to let Catherine move Below. As per tradition, is there anyone who wants to be heard on this matter?" Everyone turned expectantly toward Vincent.

He smiled broadly. A few months ago, this situation would have embarrassed him beyond measure. Now, he was glad of it.

When Vincent spoke it was simple, but eloquent and from the heart.

"Catherine and I love each other. We want to be together and share that love with all of you; the people we love and who love us: our family."

Several people including Mary seemed to be fighting tears.

"Good enough for me!" cried William, slapping Vincent firmly on the back again.

"Pascal?" William asked. Wordlessly, the pipe master nodded.

" Then, let's put it to a vote. All council members in favor of allowing Catherine to move Below signify by raising your hands and saying 'Aye'."

Everyone on the council raised their hands and agreed including Mouse who raised both hands high over his head.

"Mouse!" Jamie groaned, rolling her eyes, "You're not on the council."

"Sorry! Got carried away." he replied sheepishly. "Catherine is Mouse's best friend."

"I thought Vincent was your best friend!" Jamie replied, folding her arms in exasperation.

"He is! Mouse has lots of best friends; including Arthur. No rule against it!" Mouse shot back.

"Then it's settled!" William interrupted. "Tomorrow, we move Catherine Below!"

"Tomorrow?" Vincent inquired in a bit of shock.

"Absolutely!" William responded. "We've worked it all out." He said as several others nodded their affirmation. "Mark's business is doing so well that he just got a new truck. He's more than happy to let us use it and with that new, larger entrance to the tunnels in his bakery we can bring anything of Catherine's Below with ease. We'll have it all done in no time!" Vincent only hoped Catherine shared his optimism.

_Operation Move Catherine Below_ began shortly after sunup. Though initially a bit aghast, Catherine had immediately taken to the idea. William, it turned out, had appointed himself project leader, setting up a command post in the kitchen and dispatching orders like a general on a military campaign. All other projects came to a screeching halt as William commandeered every able bodied adult to help. Any stragglers were quickly brought on board when the tunnel chef hinted not too subtly that anyone who could work but refused wouldn't be eating from his kitchen that day.

Mark showed up with a truck full of empty boxes that were soon packed with lightening efficiency. Catherine's apartment became a whirlwind as Jaime and the older children virtually flew through the task of packing Catherine's belongings while she supervised. Vincent was busy as well, rearranging his own belongings to accommodate Catherine's in what was now "their" chamber.

By the end of the day, Catherine was exhausted. Most of the unnecessary boxes were left at Catherine's apartment to await eventual transfer to Peter's Brownstone. But, her clothes, personal items, and several pieces of furniture now occupied prominent places in Vincent's chamber. Vincent smiled as he returned from thanking the last of their volunteers in the kitchen. To see Catherine's clothes in his wardrobe was almost a dream come true. But to see Catherine in his bed curled up like she belonged there was even better. Vincent smiled wider. Now, it was truly their bed. He walked over and dropped onto it as well, sprawling out next to her.

"Tired?" He asked as he pulled her close, nuzzling her hair.

She barely nodded and murmured her reply. "Totally pooped out."

He laughed gently; he doubted she'd be tired much longer when he told her what he'd just overheard in the dining hall.

"Well, I hope you'll be rested soon; we have to start getting ready for next Sunday."

"What's next Sunday?" She asked just as he'd anticipated.

"Our Wedding." He replied mildly.

"What?" Catherine bolted upright, instantly alert.

Vincent grinned even more as Catherine turned to glare at him in outrage. "And just when did you decide this?"

"I didn't." He replied innocently. "Father and Peter did. Peter mentioned that your father wouldn't have completely approved of you living with someone and Father agreed it set a bad example for the children. They wanted the wedding to be _this Sunday_; but William told them he needed more time for the food preparation and Mary said she could never finish your dress by then."

Catherine wasn't sure what the two older men were playing at; Peter knew full well that she had lived briefly with Stephen Bass and her former fiancé, Tom. Both times, her father had been aware; even if he hadn't exactly approved. Suddenly, it occurred to Catherine that she didn't care. If it meant marrying Vincent, what did it matter who made the decision? This was just another example of her tunnel family trying to make her happy.

"Okay, I agree." She agreed. Now Vincent was shocked; he'd expected a big argument or some protest at least.

"You do?"

"Yep. I'll take you any way I can get you."

"Catherine, don't you know you've always had me?" He chided gently as he pulled her close again.

"Really?" She shot back.

"Forever, My Catherine." He vowed once again as he lowered his head. "Forever."


End file.
